The Game
by Ashura Ayanami
Summary: Based off of The Twins 12. Jisuse is spending a winter night outdoors when he finds the body of a young girl lying in the snow. Meant to be a oneshot.


Neo-37 Inc. Presents The Game 

By Ashura Ayanami

Disclaimer: I own… nothing related to this story. I doubt I even have the idea under my ownership. Taking into consideration this will also be a self-insert, of a sort, don't get bent out of shape if your favorite characters are raped, beaten, mentally tortured, or in agony. Tis the way of things, especially in my life. Taking a character from another story written by me, with modified powers and abilities. In fact, this one will be based off of one of my old stories. So here's some fun, pain, anger, hatred, joy, and sorrow. Something you all love. Now, on with it.

True Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Hellsing, and Sailor Moon do not belong to me.

Warning. Children should not partake of this, with laces in their shoes. Neither should adults. This is a dark fic. Meaning that it is not limited to just fighting and victories. There will be devastating losses, beatings, maybe even rape, mental and physical, and no, Ranma is not going to be a bad guy this time. There may be some WAFFy elements within as well, if I feel like it.

Theme song: Mojipittan Futari

Brought you by the Jusenkyo Association, Juuban District Cinema, and Dollneaz Productions.

Boy: "Humming. Hummer. Humdinger. Dingbat. Battalion. Lion's den."

Scowling, the 17 year old black haired boy cursed. His little game of trailing the English words was over again. He looked over his shoulder, brushing the ponytail behind his back once again. Emerald green eyes sparkled as he looked about. His black Chinese style shirt ruffled with the wind, as did his baggy black pants. Adorning his feet were a pair of black scuffed steel toed boots, which had been many a fight. Unlike his "brother", he wasn't above beating the living shit out of the enemies that continuously seemed to show up out of the woodwork. Stretching, the young man grinned, and threw his hand in the air, catching a shuriken aimed for his face.

Boy: "Bring it!"

Scene darkens, and freezes, as the katakana for Jisuse Saotome appears on the screen.

Switching scenes,

Two people, one male, 17 years of age, with his black hair in a pigtail, and the other female, with black high shoulder length hair, were arguing. The boy was wearing a red Chinese shirt, and black baggy pants, as well as a pair of slippers, his expressive blue gray eyes dulled slightly with disillusionment, while the girl was wearing a green dress with shoulder straps, a school uniform, with a white shirt under, and glossy black shoes. Her eyes were liquid brown. They were walking down the street of the Nerima shopping district, shouting. The girl brings a mallet from nowhere, and beats the poor kid to a pulp.

Girl: "Why would I be JEALOUS!?"

Scene darkens, and freezes, as the kanji for Ranma Saotome appears near the boy, and the kanji for Akane Tendo appears next to the standing girl, who is in mid swing at the time of freeze frame.

Blurring effect, Next scene. Downtown Juuban. A 15 year old girl, slight of build, with purplish black hair and violet eyes, with a lithe form, walked down the street, bruises on her pretty face. She was wearing a violet skirt, which went down to her knees, a dark purple cashmere sweater, and black shoes. Her eyes were lowered, as if she didn't deserve to look at anyone. A forlorn air surrounded her, her eyes dull and lifeless.

Scene darkens, and freezes, as the kanji for Hotaru Tomoe appears upon the screen, scrolling off slowly.

The scene changed, as several people come across the screen, in all manner of attitudes, postures and such. A freeze frame for a few pop up. The kanji for Kasumi Tendo, Nabiki Tendo, Soun Tendo, Genma Saotome, Nodoka Saotome, Tatewaki Kuno, Kodachi Kuno, the Nerimian Joketsuzoku tribe, Shampoo, Cologne, and Mousse, Ryoga Hibiki, Tofu Ono, Ukyo Kounji, Hikaru Gosunkugi, Hinako Ninomiya, Hiroshi, Daisuke, Yuka, and Sayuri.

Scene changes again, scenes for the rest of the Sailor Soldiers appears, Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto, with the exception of Saturn, who has already appeared. They also appear in their civilian guises: Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Michiru Kaiou, Haruka Tenou, and Setsuna Meiou. As these pictures flashed, the screen froze and displayed the kanji for each, usually three at a time.

THE GAME

Taking the ball into his hand, Jisuse shot it at the hoop. It went in easily, with a nice swish. He looked around, noticing that the rest of the class was looking at him. It was PE, and the male class had basketball for exercise today. Of course, he had done it from full court, actually just after the ball had been passed to him.

"Hey, Shaq, next time PASS THE BALL!" one of the students shouted. The ones on his team were glad he had made it, but it got kind of boring when only one person was making the shots. They were used to incredible athletic feats from the young man. Him, and his brother, were the strongest people in the school, both talented in anything physical. There was ONE difference between them, though, besides their style of dress. Jisuse was incredibly smart, having come to a standstill with his iinazuke, Nabiki Tendo, the Ice Queen of Furinkan High.

Shrugging, the 17 year old flipped off the student, glaring at him. "Yeah, I'll do that. When you pull your heads out of your asses and play the game instead of just standing there!" He smirked. Usually that was enough to either set someone off, or in this case, get the jerk to shut up. No one aside from certain… people had the guts to fight him. He had laid out the entire male population before out of sheer boredom the first day he started at the infamous school.

The idiots, in his mind, just stood there, knowing how easy it was to piss him off. Unlike his brother, he didn't have years upon years of dealing with insults and control. Well, in a way, he did. But, he tended to start punching the nearest thing that moved since he had gotten to that world. Or whoever actually tried to start something with him. He scoffed, then spit to the side, disgusted. In his previous life, he had been feared, yes, but things were getting out of control.

Smirking slightly, he remembered his few friends. He had a few female friends outside of Lo Xian and Nabiki, in Juuban. That made him laugh. The Sailor Senshi, even if they wouldn't tell him. At least the Inners. The Outers, on the other hand, were a different story. He had a feeling Pluto would be pissed off at him for "damaging the timeline." Although he did consider Nabiki a friend, he was, by decree of his "parent" her iinazuke, so it was a strained relationship. He had kicked it off with Hiroshi and Daisuke rather easily, since then the three were known as the Three Stooges on account of one thing. All three were notoriously big perverts, as they thought alike. Ranma was definitely in their click, but he was known not to be that big of a perv, and so was left out of the stigma of being branded the school hentai. Only person that topped them was Kuno, but everyone hated Kuno.

Tatewaki had NO friends. The only thing that came close was Jisuse's iinazuke, the mercenary-like Nabiki, and his kendo club. But they were all subordinates to him, and Nabiki was just his bookie. And he was just way too out there for anyone, even Jisuse, to put up with. Especially considering the "elder" Saotome brother's mental state.

Jisuse shrugged. "Fuck this. This isn't even a workout." He shouted to the teach, "See ya!", bounded out the door, and roofhopped over to Juuban.

A girl was walking down the street. Simple, right? The girl in question was one Hotaru Tomoe, which threw out the simple equation. She was just walking.

Hotaru kept her eyes on the ground, afraid to go back to the house she stayed in. The scenes replayed in her mind, of what had just happened. She shivered, and wept. She blended into the crowd, the snow falling slowly around her. In a light sweater, dark purple, and a pair of torn black pants, she walked on, going nowhere in particular. She couldn't even tell Chibi-Usa about it, because all the Inners thought that she was safe with them. She wept bitterly, shaking the tears from her face. No one noticed the crying girl, as if the sadness on her face didn't matter to them, as if they had no business getting involved in her life.

She had just walked in the door. Violently trembling, she looked around, unable to tell if anyone was in the house. She didn't hear anyone, at least. So, she headed towards the kitchen, as silent as possible for her. She needed something to eat. Something small, but something nonetheless.

That was when her blonde haired "guardian" grabbed her from behind. Her hands fell to Hotaru's breasts, squeezing painfully. The Senshi of Silence cried out, wanting to shed tears, but unable, unable to give Haruka the satisfaction.

"Ah,ah, Hotaru," she whispered in the purplish black haired girl's ear. "Where do you think you're going..?" she asked in a cruel, seductive voice, squeezing even harder.

Hotaru screamed out once, sharp and quick, before biting her tongue. She didn't give an answer, secretly hating this woman. Openly hating her would get her beaten. She started to squirm against her will, her body just wanting to get away from the pain. The blonde's hands grasped harder still, nails digging into the black haired girl's skin through her school uniform. The scream came from her mouth as she thrashed.

Haruka dragged her into Hotaru's bedroom, grinning evilly. Throwing the younger girl down on the bed, she tied her up with silk strips, Hotaru protesting the whole time. Haruka disrobed, having only worn a bathrobe since the other two occupants of the house were out.

Haruka had obviously been planning this, as she grabbed one of her "special friends" from nearby. "This is going to be a lot of fun." Haruka grinned cruelly, before looking into Hotaru's eyes. The look inspired fear in the 15 year old. "For me, at least."

Hotaru cried, remembering the tearing and rape that had occurred. If one looked at the ground, they could see trail of drops of blood, smudged slightly in the pavement. Hotaru had gotten free for one reason. Haruka hadn't tied her up as tight as usual. Hotaru had given up all hope of getting out of the house… until she thrashed her right wrist instinctively. It moved. More than it should have, anyway. She had craned her head to get a better look, and almost gasped in surprise. The knot was coming undone. She thrashed some more, as hard as her weak body could, and the bond gave way, letting her hand free. She quickly but quietly undid the other one, and went to her bureau. Grabbing a pair of pants, and a random sweater, she had run out of the house. She knew what had saved her, in retrospect. Michiru had come home, and the sounds of lively sex had been coming through the wall as long as Hotaru had been awake after unconsciousness.

That was how she had come to be wearing a sweater that really didn't insulate well, and a pair of pants that did far less. Shaking, she reached the park, and finding the nearest tree, fell asleep against it, shivering. "I'll never go back… I'd rather die first…" she whispered to herself, trying to believe those words.

Jisuse smirked slightly, his deep green eyes taking in a sight he had never seen in his previous life. The snow was wonderful to him. He was wearing a long sleeved black Chinese shirt, the kind out of kung fu movies, and a pair of black jeans. The shirt wasn't that heavy, but he didn't really need the heavy jacket and pants that most Tokyo-ites wore during the winter. His ki and latent magic protected him. He had only recently learned of the dual magic within him, the Shadow and Light elements he could control. The guide had explained that part to him a while back, the last time he was near Jusenkyo, on a rescue mission of sorts for Akane. She was always ending up getting kidnapped. If it were up to him, he would have just left her there with her kidnapper, and let her get herself out. That mallet of hers would have done the job quite nicely.

He had found out about the powers during the last battle, when Ranma and he tag-teamed Saffron. He had left the phoenix king to Ranma while he had saved Akane's life, and watching Ranma, had himself learned how to do the Maryuu Toppa. But, he had seen there was more to the attack than just a ki based super cold tornado. That alone wouldn't have killed this version of Saffron, who was even closer to his full transformation than in the manga he had read in his previous life. The optical light show had been darker than the Hiryu Toppa, threw off far more power, and had devastated the entire countryside for about two miles in every direction from the mountain. The fallout from the technique had showered the land in magic, causing massive floral growth throughout the land. The white magic and the black were a volatile mix, which usually shut each other down. But in some cases, it created havoc and chaos, as it did with the Maryuu Toppa. Anyone who was there at the time realized that they shouldn't mess with someone who could kill a Phoenix.

The only reason that Ranma was able to consistently use that dark and light mix of Light and Shadow was because Jisuse had seen it. The two brothers continuously threw ideas back to each other to continuously modify their attacks in any situation they could think of. Jisuse would mentally record everything he had seen, then replayed it, and came to conclusions which were usually dead on about how the moves worked. Ranma would listen, and instinctively change something to cover a weakness or remove it from the equation, and Jisuse would redo his calculations, until they ironed out exactly what did what, why, and how. They ended up modifying the moves they learned from the Joketsuzoku women and from Happosai so much, that it was basically a completely new school in ki blast/ki attacks. Ranma and Jisuse's versions of the same move differed as well. Ranma's techniques were more defensive, while Jisuse's were offensive and prone to causing injury, ranging from small cut to broken bones. Nothing permanent, but still pretty painful.

He smiled, thinking to himself. Winter in 1991, in Tokyo. He had never seen snow until he came to this world. Hell, for all he knew, he was actually in his original universe, and everything that has happened so far was preordained. He kept up with things that went on in America. George Bush Sr. was President of the United States, Bill Clinton was going through the primaries to becoming president of the next term. No one had ever HEARD of half the bands he was into, since they hadn't been produced just yet. Even getting a decent computer was a pain in the ass, and even though he had one, the websites he'd have visited in his previous life hadn't even been created yet! Although some of his favorite anime had become real life now, most of it was still that. Anime, to his knowledge. There were things that hadn't occurred yet, but were public record. The Perfect Storm a.k.a. The Storm of the Century had yet to occur, nor had Hurricane Andrew, which he remembered the aftermath of Homestead quite well. He was sending anonymous donations to the Red Cross in preparation of those two storms that would occur in '92-'94. It could have been much worse, though. He could have been brought back further in time relative to his original self, to an era when there were no computers to even keep up with that stuff. Of course, there wasn't even a Playstation out then. Sega and Nintendo were fighting the Console Wars. And being in Japan at the time made sure he got all the good games for the old systems. That was one thing he did in his original life. Play SNES and Genesis games. Of course, he didn't have save states and such, but he found a way, especially with his improved reflexes from training. Then he remembered his family, and how far downhill their relationship had been heading when he appeared here.

He sighed, then blinked as something began to tug at his senses. That was another thing that had refined itself to an actual sense. When he first got there, his mind only sensed when danger was coming at him, and nothing else. But thanks to the training he had been put through with Cologne and his brother, as well as the Yamasenken and Umisenken… well, needless to say, he could feel life signs. And he scowled slightly as he took in the feel of this particular ki signature, and it was waning.

He cursed, hoping he was at least going in the right direction. It was coming from… yeah, that way. He moved quickly, but not overly fast, so that he didn't kick up snow. Getting soaked from melting snow was not something he wanted to experience again. He had made that mistake the first winter he had been through in Tokyo. The sense was refining itself even as he got closer. This person's magical aura was even larger than his own, at the moment. But their ki was disproportionate, even if it wasn't disappearing. The magical aura seemed to flex its metaphysical muscles, trying to heal the body it was part of. But the body wasn't healing, through act of will or some other means, Jisuse had no idea. He continued on, following his senses. This way… right, left, further… closer… closer… moving away… still moving away… He stopped, then turned around, having missed the body lying underneath the tree. "Oh…" He was finally paying attention to his other senses, cursing to himself. There was a girl lying under a tree, a bit hidden by the snow that covered her still form. In the background, his energy senses were still saying that her ki was dropping to deathly levels, while the magical power flexed, pumping power to keep the girl alive as long as possible.

Okay… Let's see here.. His normal five senses were telling him what they could. He could smell blood. Her skin was pallid, although he suspected her skin was always white, but not like this, not chalky white. He rushed to her, and picked her up in his arms, scowling. "Okay, come on.." His aura flared out, the warmth flowing from him in waves, to cover the girl. She was so cold! Her skin was like ice, only pliable. "Crap, crap, crap. Blood.." He cursed softly. His nose inhaled once, as he smelled where the blood was coming from. It smelled vaguely like menstrual blood.

He had yet to figure out who it was, but his mind was calculating everything it could in the background. Her magical aura was HUGE. Enough to wipe out a planet. But her ki was considerably weak, and he had a feeling she was usually weak in the first place. And something about her seemed familiar. Purplish black hair, pale milky skin. Primarily wearing black and purple. It should have clicked by now.

And then it did. The major differences between the person she reminded him of and herself was that he had only seen her at the oldest, 14, if that, and this girl was easily 15, 16 years.

The snow surrounding them had melted from the heat of his aura. He lifted her head, and opened her eyelid with two fingers, gently and unobtrusively, Purple. Not black, not dark brown, but truly violet. "Saturn… Hotaru Tomoe…" He frowned, then shifted his hands back under her head, getting her in a comfortable grip. "Shit."

A curse word was heard nearby. It was soft, the voice not very confident, but powerfully quiet. "Shit." The air was nice and toasty. She was still cold, but was warming up. Then the first of the painful convulsions came over her.

"Hate them.." Bitch… can't believe… "I let…" them "do…" this to "me…" She shuddered, wishing whatever was around wouldn't hurt her. They always hurt her. She could never tell anyone. Not even Setsuna-mama. Not that she didn't see it. But she didn't or couldn't stop it, and Hotaru could see the anguish in her eyes, even though she never had shown it on her face. Anguish at what, she couldn't tell, but she could guess. It wasn't the inability to stop it, Setsuna could have done that long go. It was the geas she had on her, not to interfere with that which would lead to Crystal Tokyo.

Her eyes opened as the first wave of extreme weakness came over her. She shuddered, then her stomach lurched, as her body began to move faster than she had ever gone without a car. In fact, it was faster than even Haruka could drive. But the wind she was expecting didn't blast her skin. She felt the movement, but none of the whiplash she would have experienced otherwise.

Finally her stomach caught up with her. She huffed slightly as another convulsion and a wave of weakness crashed against her again, threatening to overwhelm her.

"I'll never go back…" she whispered, keeping her eyes shut tight. She didn't know who was near, but she didn't want to look, for fear it was one of THEM. She felt arms clutch her protectively, but their grip was just strong enough to hold her easily and without any added pain. She was getting used to the speed she was moving.

"Then you don't have to, Hotaru," the same voice whispered to her, the warmth filling her body and soul at the sound of it.

Whimpering slightly, that was what she feared now, that it was the women of that house. But the voice had a ring to it, a deep resonance that belied feminine sounds. She finally opened her eyes, then closed them at how bright it was around her. Cracking her eyes open again, she ran her eyes quickly around, unable to see past the light around her, so close to death as she was.

But, she looked to the left, then to the right, and into a cloth-covered wall. It took her a second to realize that it wasn't a wall, but someone's shirt against a hard, and more importantly, a flat chest. She moved her eyes up towards the person's face, and sighed softly at the face that looked down at her. It was rugged, but gothically angelic at the same time. The deepest pair of green eyes she had ever seen was the first thing she had noticed as she looked up at him, seeing an unnatural light in his pupils, the same color as the purple brightness around her.

She realized the light was coming from him, or more importantly, the energy. And while it was purple, it didn't have a negative feeling to it as it poured into her body. She felt his righteous anger, loneliness, and sorrow for her, and even a small hint of fear. But it was not of her, but for her, and how she could tell the difference she didn't know.

Yet another racking pain swept through her, and she felt a trickle coming from between her legs. But she kept her eyes on him, taking in the man's features. He was certainly handsome; his face almost femininely beautiful in it's hidden pain and suffering. Long black hair, as well, so long she didn't know where it ended, but that it was tied in a ponytail. She blushed slightly, then realized this man knew her name. She smiled softly, then grimaced yet again as the pain rushed through her and the weakness claimed her.

She didn't see wings, but she thought of the man as an angel before she succumbed.

Jisuse mumbled under his breath silently, before noticing she was unconscious again. While he kept his eyes on her, he headed off towards Nerima. He thought to himself while moving faster than most sports cars could, his aura shielding him from the force of momentum and the wind.

His charge's ki reserves were lower than any human being he had ever seen, even with him pumping his own life force into her body. He kept his magical aura away from her though, since she had more power in that department than even himself and Ranma.

His own ki was fueled not by one emotion, but a gamut of them, making every single thought he had into projectile-friendly ki. It suited him, really, with him being bi-polar. Using emotional-based ki attacks, though, tended to make the emotions used far more pronounced. It still suited him, and there was no noticeable difference between now and when he arrived, at least emotionally. He still pissed Akane off, only now he did it on purpose just so he could send her packing. He really hated Akane, glad that Ranma was the one that had to deal with her in the romantic relationship department. He could survive her temper, if not her cooking. Jisuse would have ended up stapling her to the wall… by her clit, if he had to deal with that psycho.

He shook his head, then looked down at Hotaru, cursing under his breath. He just KNEW who did this to her. Their ki and magical energy tainted her slightly. He had met the two lesbian Outers a while back, and from their auras, he could taste their cruelty. He cursed softly again.

Landing on the roof of an apartment building, he stopped running. Her body wasn't processing his ki very well, as if subconsciously, she truly did want to die. He growled slightly, then walked to the edge of the building, before hopping down to the balcony of an apartment. He punched in a numeric code on a keypad next to the sliding glass door, and heard the click as the lock undid itself, and the door opened automatically.

"Home sweet home." He said, in English, taking stock of his surroundings. He smirked slightly. He had to thank Nabiki next time he saw her. The girl certainly knew how to handle money. With his advice on which stocks he could remember that did well, they had made a killing in the computers market. He had even given most of the shares to Nabiki, stating that he only wanted an apartment with utilities paid, food stocked in the place, and cable. He would have complained about there not being enough channels, but the Japanese did tend to come up with more interesting programs than the US did. Though he did have to get his wrestling fix. Only thing that got to him about that was that it was all old wrestlers from the WWF. He missed Stone Cold, The Rock, The Dudleys, Mick Foley. But otherwise…

Putting Hotaru down on the couch, he cursed yet again, wishing he didn't have to do this. He looked at Hotaru, and muttered to himself before standing back and twitching his fingers quickly, forcing ki out through each movement. "Kijin Raishu Dan revised! Mini Scissors!" Hotaru's clothing became noting but scraps in a matter of seconds, which flew off of her as he forced his hand forward, and blew a gust of wind over the girl to get her clear of the cloth.

Her clothes were done for, anyway, as they were stained in her blood, most of it coming from her vagina. He glared at the nasty bruise on her breast, then started shaking. He had Hotaru Tomoe in his room, naked. He shuddered then pushed the lust away, his favorite fantasy probably going out the window with what those two lesbian bitches did.

He scowled, then moved his hands forward, knowing he had to stop the bleeding first and foremost. His fingers found the pressure points on her stomach that would stop the vaginal bleeding for now.

"Thank you, Tofu-sensei." He was thankful, too. Because as much as he enjoyed the fights he got involved in, sometimes innocent people got hurt. So, he had to know how to keep his enemies from getting permanently injured and help heal the innocent bystanders of the Saotome Brothers' fights.

He then took a good look at her body. For a second he almost had a nosebleed, until he saw the blood covering her legs. He also almost retched upon seeing it. While having blood all over herself, and massive bruises on her body, she didn't have any permanent injuries… if she wanted to live, that is. He scowled, and continued forcing more of his aura into her, trying to help the body heal itself. He picked her up, as physical contact was the best for energy transference, and headed for the bathroom in his studio apartment.

The place was of decent size, better than decent for Tokyo. He wasn't quite sure of the measurements for this apartment, but he knew they were pretty large for a single in Tokyo, even a double didn't have as much space. Rent was in the 400000 yen per month range, but his stock options let him afford it. Investing in Nintendo early was definitely a good idea. The Microsoft and Apple stocks would be a good idea later down the road. It was also a high price for the time, but not that bad.

Snorting, he moved into the bathroom, and dragged a stool close to the Jacuzzi furo he had installed. He had never had such a thing before he came to this world. At least its history hasn't changed much compared to his own world, but the events he was partaking in had. He sat down on the stool, and moved Hotaru's upper torso towards one side, resting her lower body on the cold tile. His free hand then went for the fill and heating knobs on the tub.

He sat back, and looked down at her face. "Dark Messiah. Senshi of Destruction. Senshi of Silence. Senshi of Death. Dark Angel, Sailor Saturn." He whispered the words, stroking her cheek softly. "If they weren't important to the future, I'd kill them for you, child." He states, his eyes flashing crimson once, then back their normal green color. He scowled, then heard a soft moan from the girl, as if the dreams were getting to her.

"nooo…" escaped her lips, before she became silent again

He smiled softly at his new charge, and checked the tub. He smirked slightly, then flipped a switch close to the tub on the wall. The aquajets in the tub activated, swirling the water as if it were boiling. He chuckled, then picked up the girl, and set her nude form into it. He cursed as the water turned instantly red. Keeping a hand on her, his aura flowed into her once again, but this time he gave it a purpose, whether she wanted to live or not. The energy flowed into her damaged tissues and began healing them.

He huffed slightly, his eyes flashing crimson for a brief period of time, and an alien look came into them. "My wife…" he seemed to whisper, before shaking his head slightly, and returning to normal. Nothing had really changed, so he didn't notice it. He muttered softly as his aura got a bit smaller. He released the healing trance he had and sat back, having done all he could. Now it was up to her.

He looked at his watch, and sighed. He was glad he had some food already made in the fridge for her. Just in case.

Hotaru was having a nice dream. She was punishing those who had hurt her so badly, from her father and Mistress 9, to those damn kids in school when she was younger, to the bitches who had abused her ever since she had her first period. She had struck down those from the past, now only these two were left. But someone stopped her. The presence was familiar, but she hadn't met the person in this life. In her previous one, though…

"Ash…" she moaned as his arms fell around her. She looked over her shoulder, but was unable to make out the face. not even his eyes could be seen, nor his hair.

"If they weren't important to the future," the man said, holding her. "I'd kill them for you, child." He just held her, his fingers stroking her cheek. She didn't know why until the tears filled her eyes as her soul realized how important he was to her.

"No." She touched her Glaive. "I want to do it. I want them to know my pain… and then Silence." She whispered softly.

She didn't know that Saturn was melding with her at this moment, awakened by the ki transfer that Jisuse was giving her. And was she PISSED. She was Hotaru as Hotaru was her, but while she had been asleep, her softer side had been abused, beaten and raped, killed over twice, and generally treated like shit. While she did endure her solitude in the Silver Millennium, she had been brought back from the edge of insanity by one, actually two people. Now Hotaru knew why Setsuna had that look in her eyes, why this man was holding her. And why she had to kill those fucking little bitches herself.

She felt her body healing, and being wrapped in warmth from the neck down, as the dream man disappeared along with the visions of Haruka and Michiru. She scowled softly, clenching her spiritual fist.

Her Angel had returned.

He watched the bloody water swirling, thankful that he had a filtering system in the Jacuzzi. He made Nabiki pay a shitload for it, because he knew he'd need to filter out blood on occasion when he had gotten his ass handed to him.

As to the reason for the apartment? It was basically his hideaway. Even Nabiki didn't know the location of it, as he never had the chance to show it to her. Not that he'd want to right now. The Senshi of Death and Destruction in his furo, beaten and bruised, bloody, but still aristocratically beautiful. He just wished she'd wake.

He hadn't noticed as he sat there, so it was a sudden surprise when her magical aura seemed to explode, coming into the visible spectrum. He almost fell over at the sheer amount of power she was producing, but he stayed next to her, bearing the brunt of it. His eyes seemed to glow as he brought his own magical aura into the visible spectrum, countering the darkness with his Light.

The aura around Hotaru responded to his, and he felt an immense rush of sexual pleasure run through him. There was no noise, however, so he heard Hotaru moan as if she too were experiencing it. He growled slightly, trying to force the emotions away.

His aura flexed, and put Hotaru's aura into submission. A smile came upon her lips, as if she was dreaming. He frowned, a raised eyebrow on his face.

Somewhere outside of time. That was where the woman stood, watching the time line. She had been watching for the last two years of real time, watching as the vision she had been working so painstakingly on cracked around the edges, as if something were taking it away from her. She had researched into it, finding out who the cause was, but not the why. The name came to mind as she watched it all shatter, and smiled as she finally knew why. Jisuse Saotome.

He had interacted with the Inner Senshi, changing them all in a small, yet profound way. Pluto found it interesting, actually. They didn't change all that much, and while he was there, they became stronger for some reason. She had scowled upon first realizing this, and had taken a look back to when he first met the Senshi, and then before that. She had watched him, in reverse, until she saw Jusenkyo. And his rebirth. Then she watched him as she turned it forward, in real-time, all the moments until he met the girls. It wasn't really that long. But she smirked at their meeting. A chuckle had passed through her, as she saw that the Senshi had attacked him outright, believing him not to be human. He proved he was, and they left. But when he found out they were actual people, in this dimension, he went after their civilian identities, and became friends. It made her smile.

She had even met him a couple of times earlier, in the guise of a school counselor. But he had seen through it, she knew. Someone who knew of HER. It surprised her at the time, but she didn't look a gift horse in the mouth. She now had someone she could talk to.

But something always dug at her. He was a major threat to Crystal Tokyo. But it was indirect, and she actually liked this man. She never told the Senshi about how much he actually knew about them and their objective. She didn't want to eliminate him from the equation.

So, she hid her crush on him, and watched the future she so carefully set up fracture and crack.

But something happened about three months ago that shattered that future to nil. And she was right. He was involved in the destruction of Crystal Tokyo. But something better came to be for the Senshi and this young-seeming man.

"…Ash-anata…" she sighed softly. She sped up time, wondering where he was now. She cursed softly as she saw him in the forested park, picking up the girl. He would have to wait for a second. If Hotaru… She knew. She didn't have to check the timeline, she just knew. "No… No!"

Her grip on the Time Key tightened as she willed it to real time, seeing her in Jisuse's apartment, in his bathtub to be exact. She knew his reactions, and knew vaguely what he would do. And whom he would place blame.

She shuddered, then gripped her Time Staff, the Garnet Orb glinting and glowing with its power. She didn't notice it, but along a different version of the same timeline, things might have gotten… a little too far.

She wanted to be there if it did so she could join in. She dearly missed Hotaru's true self.

Jisuse scowled slightly, then came near the tub, his guard up for anything.

He had a flushed look on his face. Now, even though he had an Amazon trying to jump his bones, along with an insane gymnast and sometimes even Nabiki (that girl could be quite affectionate when given the proper motivation), he never once actually tried to do any of them. Even though he wanted to, something inside of him told him none of them were the right person. And while he didn't value his virginity like women did, he just couldn't bring himself to have intercourse using his prick with them.

With Kodachi the Black Rose, he tended to hit the orgasmic pressure point and then run for the fucking hills while she convulsed on the ground. He didn't even want to touch the psycho, but with her after both him and his brother, and with his vow to never strike a woman in a destructive manner (Giving small smacks in the back of the head didn't count as it just pissed Akane off more, right?), it was really the only thing he could do.

The Amazon on the other hand, while he loved the red hair and green eyes, he just couldn't do it. She wanted his genes for future children, not him. And he didn't want to pass what he considered Genma's filth into the next generation. His mental status wasn't genetically based, or maybe it was. Ranma had a mental problem as well. Well, two of them. One was the Neko-ken, which was forced on him, and two was his blatant overconfidence and cockiness. Jisuse just didn't want any child of his to have anything in common with that fat panda bastard.

Nabiki was the same case, though he actually did like her, as little as he showed it. He just couldn't marry her. Something in his soul told him not to, though he valued her intelligence and shrewdness. She needed to get over her greed, though, or it would lead to her ruin. The abhorrence to marry her went so far that he couldn't just up and sleep with her, either. It was frustrating because even though he had a better body, and a better life, somewhat, he still couldn't bring himself to have any kind of penile intercourse with anyone. Though it didn't stop him from giving her a good time. He liked her enough to let her come, even if he couldn't do it with her.

Now, that was said to say this. He WANTED Hotaru. More than anyone he had come across. Contact with her aura had given him more satisfaction than he had given himself in his entire 19 years of life. Not that he came in his pants, which he didn't. That sense was far more than anything he had ever come across in either of his lives. He felt a deep connection with her, just from tasting her aura. Something that shouldn't have been possible. He had never met Hotaru, never seen her in this world except for maybe a couple of minutes at a time until tonight, as he tended to ignore and avoid the Outers.

Setsuna was an exception, though. When he had found out the Senshi were in this dimension, he just had to find the lonely woman. He could sympathize with her, since he knew at least some of her past, and how long she had been utterly alone. He had… the… same…

"Fuck," he murmured, looking at Hotaru's writhing form. His eyebrow rose as he watched her rub her legs together in the tub, as if she had an itch she needed scratching. He came closer to her, wary of the magic she had put out earlier, but needing to be close to her. "Hotaru…" He stroked her cheek again, ignoring the throbbing between his legs. 'Good God, I want her so badly.'

The raven-haired girl smiled at the contact to her cheek. His energy was so familiar now. It was weaker than she remembered, but then again, so was she. Though she was quickly regaining what she had lost. "ash…" she murmured, too low for him to hear.

She was awake. Finally, truly awake and whole.

But, Jisuse was thinking. Sometimes that's not a good thing. "Fuckin'… Ooh… when I get a hold of that fucking bitch…" He was thinking of Setsuna when he said this, his fist clenching tightly.

She HAD to have known that Haruka and Michiru were doing this to the girl. It felt wrong to think this about the Senshi of Time, but she was the Senshi of Time, who watched over the Gates of Time and Space. He cursed softly, his aura reflexively coming into the visible spectrum. Hell, he'd give her what she had coming later.

He smirked slightly, noting Hotaru's breathing patterns. He stepped back to the stool, and sat, waiting for her to open her eyes.

Setsuna scowled slightly. Things never went the way she hoped with him. A sigh escaped her lips as she smiled. How better to guard the Gates than to make them inoperable?

Hotaru squirmed slightly, wishing that the warmth of his touch would come back. Just those small, gentle strokes of his fingers against her cheek had more caring in them than any she had been given in this life. She moaned softly, then opened her eyes, wincing slightly as light finally came through the slightly opened eyelids. Raising her hand to her face, she felt the luxurious warmth of the hot tub, and splashed the warm water on her visage. "Mmm…" No more pain. She didn't feel any pain, physically.

She smiled softly, wondering. "Is this Heaven?" she whispered softly, slightly confused as to her surroundings.

"No."

Just that simple word made her look up, to see who said that. The fear was still there, that they were here, that they would take her back into the abyss. A voice deep inside cursed them, and chided her for showing her fear. But, her eyes fell upon the man, her Angel, and it wasn't quite that bright in the room. "You…" Her eyes widened slightly, then closed again, a little overwhelmed. "You saved me."

"Yes, Hotaru, I did." She could feel his impossibly green eyes looking at her, roaming what little bit of skin could be seen over the top of the furo. It made her feel… wanted.

There it was again. How did he know her name? He had to be the Angel of her dream, but his aura was so weak compared to the past. And why was he in the bathro..? She looked down at the water, noticing that it was slightly tinged in red. Oh. Her tiny fist clenched, her nails digging into her skin. She squeezed so hard that her palm started bleeding as the nails bit through the flesh of her hand. " No.. no, no… They… they did… THAT! To me… Oh Kami… No.. I'll…"

Arms came around her, pulling her up out of the tub. She almost didn't care. Her stammering denials and anger, fear, sorrow, they spilled out of her as she hung to the person holding her, crying her eyes out. "No.. don't… I've.. I've been… I'm dirty… horrible.. don't.. don't care.. please…" And the sobs scratched their way out of her, as she put her head in his shoulder.

Even while she cried, she heard him. "It'll be okay. You will be avenged." He whispered in her ear, the coldness of his voice not for her, but for the ones who hurt her. And she wept, safe with him, for now.

The Senshi of Time bit back her sobs, even her tears. But she couldn't control the miserable expression on her face as she looked at her Soul Mates. The Senshi of Silence was even more lonely than she was, and, while with only the two of them, they would have drug each other down into even deeper despair, the third person, the variable, had brought them out of the abyss of their souls, and they were happy, during their short stint as lovers and spouses.

She gripped her Time Staff, and growled slightly, forcing the Gates away from them for some privacy for now. If they started without her, it wouldn't be the biggest loss. She could be with them again later. But now, she had a couple of things to do.

She first opened a portal to her room, and passing through it, entered it. She manipulated the magic of her temporal source and made everything she valued in the room disappear, as well as the furniture. She paid for it, she might as well take it. Looking over the walls of her room, she snorted in disgust, hearing the sounds of raunchy sex coming from the two lesbian bitches. If she had the authority she would have stripped them of their power long ago, before they had killed Saturn in a plot to stop Chaos. She teleported back to the Gates.

Looking into the Gates, she had to make sure where in the house those two were.

She snarled slightly. They were fucking their brains out on Hotaru's blood-soaked sheets! Growling and showing more emotion than she had in the last ten thousand years, Sailor Pluto's grip on the Time Staff turned her knuckles white. There should be no more enemies to come for the next thousand years. And they hadn't been shown in the future before…

Her decision made, the Ageless Senshi teleported directly to Hotaru's room with a Dead Scream charged.

The two whores looked at Pluto interrupting them, unprepared for the attack that Pluto leveled their way. "DEAD SCREAM!" she screamed, her rage clear in her voice. She still had enough control though, to make sure that neither the sheets, nor anything but those two were hit by the sphere of temporal power. She threw them across the room, away from any of the damning evidence she would need. "You fucking little cunts! You're lucky I don't have the authority to kill you outright!"

Low moans of pain came from their side of the room. Pluto grabbed them both by the hair and threw them out of Hotaru's room, and slammed the door, making sure to nail them both with it. She looked down at her hands, the sea green and blonde strands of hair a testament to her strength.

She looked around, her expression dismal. The sheets that Hotaru had been brutally raped in were covered in three different sweats and Hotaru's blood. What truly sickened her was that Haruka and Michiru had been licking the blood like it was a fine treat. They had no remorse. But, then pedophiles never did have any remorse. Neither did sadists, which they apparently were. They also didn't seem to care that Hotaru was gone. Her breath huffing, whether in rage or overexertion of her powers, Pluto didn't know nor did she care.

Setsuna tightened her grip on the Time Staff, and used her powers yet again, dragging all of the stuff in Hotaru's room back to the Time Gates.

Walking out of Hotaru's room, she kicked both of women in the ribs, hoping she cracked them with her Senshi enhanced strength, before opening a portal back to the Gates.

Moving the stuff without touching anything, she moved it all to a time displacement spell she had opened, and placed all the objects in Hotaru's room in the exact same place they were in while there, only with time stopped to preserve the evidence of her rape. If she wasn't allowed to kill them, Pluto would make sure they would spend the rest of their lives in jail and stripped of their powers, with or without Usagi's approval.

She was panting, the adrenalin wearing off in her system. The anger, which is always fear in disguise, was dying away, leaving a cold rage. Her gaze frosty, she went back to the Gates, and cursed softly. She had spent so much time gazing upon Jisuse that she had forgotten all about Hotaru's predicament, and had been unable to stop it once it had begun without severe legal trouble. She had been hoping to preserve Crystal Tokyo, but that was done for.

Looking through the gates, she opened a dual window, watching as both scenes played out, Hotaru's tears and Haruka and Michiru's recuperation.

Haruka looked up, wincing in extreme pain. Her Senshi powers protected her, but it didn't stop the pain she was experiencing. Never before had she taken a Dead Scream to the face. She replayed the scene in her mind, her rage at Setsuna only growing at the audacity that she had attacked her and her lover. "Fuuck!"

She heard a soft moan at her side. "Michiru!" She got up slowly, since her muscles were screaming in pain, and moved over to the girl, frowning deeply. She rolled her over, and gasped. Michiru had aged at least 5 years. She was still the same height, but she looked older, more mature. Knowing that Pluto controlled Time, she guessed that in actuality that Michiru had aged more than 100 years instead, only her Senshi magic protecting her from aging even more drastically. They were meant to live for thousands of years, with their powers, anyway.

Haruka guessed she had as well, seeing the look on Michiru's face. Taking her arm, and pulling the green-haired girl to her feet, she growled in the back of her throat. "I'll kill that bitch!"

A slap to the face stopped her, though. "Do you think we stand a chance against her?" Michiru said coldly, regaining her equilibrium. "No. She knows. She knows what we've done to her precious little cunt of a daughter, she who couldn't be bothered with her upbringing." Her mouth continued moving foul things coming from her lips. "We'll dispose of the evidenc…" she had looked at the door, noticing that it was shattered beyond repair. Her Senshi magic had healed her ribs as quickly as possible, so that didn't hurt. The door fell off its hinges with a loud bang, and she saw the inside of the room. Nothing was in there. Nothing at all, not a single piece of cloth or blood, nothing but the walls, floor and ceiling. And those were cleaned spotless, as if every drop of sweat, blood, hair and so on had been meticulously collected for evidence.

"Shit. We're doomed."

Haruka stared at her lover, then felt the fear growing within her. But she knew prison would be the least of their problems.

Jisuse scowled slightly, still holding the wet, naked girl. "Shh…" he hummed softly, rocking her crying form back and forth. She had stopped her sobs long ago, but he could feel the tears soaking through his shirt.

His ran his fingers through her soft silken hair. He would have moaned, but he didn't want her to know he was enjoying having her in his arms, though not for the reasons his body wanted. Brutalized, dirtied, and disgraced. She was even more beautiful than he had thought in his previous life. Pain had a way of tarnishing a person, but making them more enticing. He kissed her hair, as he stroked her back, still feeling her tremble.

But there were limits, and Hotaru had apparently reached it as she pulled away slowly, to look at him. Those deep violet eyes on him almost drove him to taking her right there. But there were things to get out of the way before that could even be a possibility.

"Jisuse. Or Jesse," he said, still keeping his arms on her shoulders. "I answer to either." He watched as she slinked back down into the tub, the jets keeping the water warm and pleasant. He got up off the stool, glad that his arousal had lessened enough for his erection to go away. He still wanted her in the worst way, but it was controllable now. Turning around, he began to head out of the room. "I'll bring you something to eat."

"Wait." Her voice was hoarse, unsure, and timid. She mumbled a word or name, he couldn't tell which. "Jesse… Wait."

There was yearning in her voice. There was want. He gulped slightly, and turned around, watching as she shakily got out of the tub. He didn't want her to think him sexist and a bigot, so he let her try to get herself out of it. But, he rushed to her side as she slipped, catching her before she hurt herself. "Okay," he whispered, reaching out with a hand to snatch the big fluffy towel from the holder near the tub. "I'm here." He whispered, sensing she needed him to help. He could feel the connection get stronger, as if returning to a previous state. She needed reassurance. He looked down her body, and blinked slightly.

Her legs were spread akimbo, her pert breast and hard (Wait, hard?) nipples seemed to give him a bulls-eye down to her cleft. And while she was spread apart like that, her shaven mound (She shaved?! No.. they probably did that to her.) didn't open, as engorged (Oh crap, she's turned on too?!) with blood as it was. He couldn't see any more blood, which he was thankful for. But, with the way her pussy was looking, she seemed incredibly tight from the angle he was looking at. "Holy shit…" He blinked, his nose starting to leak. He had said that aloud. His eyes widened, and he turned his head up to Hotaru's face, blushing hard, not only at being caught but having said that in front of her. Of course, his own hardness was pressing into the side of her torso, so that wasn't helping, either. He thanked God he had pants on.

"Um, um.. oh hell, just hit me and get it over with." He closed his eyes, preparing for the strike.

But it never came, just her palm touching his cheek. "T-thank you…" she whispered softly, as he opened his eyes. She leaned forward, after pulling her legs out of that position, and kissed him with a quiet passion he had never experienced in his life. Ever.

He responded to the kiss after a small hesitation, unable to stop himself. 'Oh sweet Lord!' His brain seemed to melt into nothing but emotions and sensations as their quiet kiss continued. Next thing he knew, she was giggling softly. She had broken the kiss, her fingers still touching his cheek. But he, lost in the feeling, had forgotten to stop kissing. He really looked stupid. "Erk, um.. uh… Sheist…" his body was pulsating all over in need, but he buried it. She didn't need to be scared of him as well. "W-ahem-what for?"

"For showing me…" she looked into his eyes, mesmerizing him. "That I can be wanted, even after…" a tear felt down her cheek. He came forward, and kissed the tear away.

"Shh.. It's over. That part is over now," he smiled a bit awkwardly. "You'll never have to worry about them ever again."

"Jisuse's right," a voice said from the doorway. Jisuse was watching Hotaru's face. Her eyes tracked to the doorway, a bit fearful, but then relaxed. He hadn't noticed her gaze relax, though, just the fear. So, he moved his eyes to the door way, and saw Sailor Pluto standing there with her Time Key Staff.

"It is over. Or, it will be, soon."

Hotaru blinked, still blushing from the kiss she had initiated. It had definitely been pleasant. The pleasure of touching someone in such an affectionate way, without the fear of pain, was exquisite. But something had made it better than anything she had ever felt before. The familiar energy coming from him, the caring look in his eyes, even his embarrassment and gentleness, they all formed a deepening bond to him. Then she heard, or rather felt someone else nearby, then heard a female voice. She tensed, fearing it was either Michiru or Haruka. But she recognized it as Setsuna, and relaxed, a smile softly forming on her face.

"It is over. Or, it will be soon."

But Jisuse's reaction was surprising, even to her. Steel was in his voice as he glared at Sailor Pluto. "You knew. You fucking knew and you let this happen!" He exclaimed, his voice booming, but not quite a scream of rage. "Setsuna Meiou, Sailor Pluto, Senshi of Time. Why come here, if you know what I'm going to do to you if I don't get the answers I want?" Hotaru shivered at the coldness coming from his energy.

She looked back at Setsuna, noting the barely controlled tears ready to pour from her eyes. "Setsuna-mama…"

She saw the surprised look in Jisuse's eyes, then smiled as she took a closer look. Now he saw the abject misery in her eyes, and the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"I know, Anata, I KNOW!" She screamed out, her cool demeanor becoming brittle glass. "If I didn't know, I would never have come."

Setsuna's words confirmed her own suspicions. "Ashura…"

"Ashura?!" The man formerly known as Jesse Lawrence-Hayden widened his eyes in extreme surprise. "ANATA!?" He was starting to freak out. He looked down at Hotaru, and saw the lust there again, could feel it through their connection. It, and the words husband and that name made him sidetrack himself for only a minute. He gave himself a mental kick in the ass, and scowled at the two women, weakening under their stares, one of agony and one of pain and pleasure.

He hated to do this, but he had to be strong, if only to put those responsible behind bars or in their graves, the Inners friendship be damned. "Why are you here?" he said as the Soul of Ice took him once again, the heat taken from his voice and eyes so that he wasn't screaming at the poor woman.

"Ana-"

"I am not your husband at this moment," he hissed, frosty air coming from his lips. "Why are you here?"

Sailor Pluto came out of her transformation, leaving Setsuna behind to face the angry Japanese man.

"I have evidence. Enough to put those two away for life," she looked at Hotaru. He could see her eyes begging for forgiveness. "I would have killed them myself if I had the authority."

Jisuse took a quick look at the woman in his arms, and pulled her up, so that she was on her own two feet. "You came here for salvation."

"Jesse.." Hotaru whispered to him, but he gripped her shoulder lightly to say that he heard, but he needed to hear Setsuna's answer.

"Yes."

He looked at her for a few moments, searching her ki, her magical energies, and her soul through her sparkling crimson eyes.

"I can't give it to you."

The Time Senshi let the tears flow freely, but kept up her pride, and her body, and stood there under her husband and her wife's gazes. She shuddered at the rejection he had given her, not letting a single sound come out, her misery plain on her face.

He continued. "I don't know the details. I don't care. But I know how you work, Pluto. Even if it pains you, you won't do anything. Even if it destroys your pride and hurts you to the core, you won't tamper with the timeline, except when you want your kingdom back." She flinched at the accusations, but couldn't deny them.

"Jesse…" She noticed that Hotaru was starting to get annoyed at him for ignoring her. But she knew he wasn't ignoring her. He had to get this out.

"You blatantly ignored the problem when it began, probably thinking that it had to happen for the timeline to go as planned. In the episodes I saw, only you and the inners showed up in Crystal Tokyo." His free hand clenched as he thought of something. "Be glad. You're trying to make amends." He left Hotaru's side for the first time that night, and came towards the green-haired woman, his own eyes flashing the same crimson as hers before turning back to green. "I can't give you salvation. But apparently Hotaru has forgiven you, so I should as well.

She looked at him, seeing the boy she had watched in the Gates, but also the man she had loved, and tackle-glomped him, crying her eyes out, wailing unintelligible words, trying to thank him.

He blinked, surprised by the show of emotion that the oldest woman in pre-recorded history was showing him. He looked to Hotaru, who was almost as surprised as he was, but not quite. "Saturn, when I find out what's going on, someone's getting a foot in their ass."

He shivered as Hotaru smirked, as if copying him exactly without knowing. That was his patented smirk on her face. "Don't worry. It'll be alright." He wasn't expecting that to come from her. Maybe he was rubbing off on her already.

"Hmph." He brought an arm down around Setsuna's shoulder, tentatively touching the Time Senshi, trying to get her to stop crying. He was still holding Hotaru, who had fallen with him. She too had her arms around the crying woman, saying soothing words. The irony struck him that she had been in this same position not too long ago.

He scowled. "Ashura... no way." But now that he thought about it, the magic he could control was extremely familiar in at least written form. Scowling, he stroked the green hair of the woman hugging him, his body starting to shake. This was familiar too. He felt the mix of her pain and relief. He felt Hotaru's frustration at trying to get Setsuna to stop crying, but knowing she had to get this out.

He looked at the girl once more, frowning slightly. "Setsuna, get off, and stop crying." Nothing changed. "Come on…" Nothing but crying. "Please?" Still crying. "Damn it." He looked dejectedly at Hotaru, then stroked her hair as well, knowing that she wanted to cry too, but didn't want to do it in front of them.

Okay, he was pinned under one extremely attractive Senshi of Time, while holding onto another extremely attractive Senshi of Silence. Thank God they weren't trying to kill each other over him.

Her crying was becoming quieter. Hotaru had tears running down her cheeks, too, but they were quiet as well. "Um, girls, can we take this somewhere else?"

Hotaru blinked, a bit surprised. "Somewhere… else?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah, like, maybe to the kitchen?" It wasn't that he was uncomfortable with them there, he was just a little hungry. Well, maybe a hell of a lot of hungry. He cursed at his grumbling stomach for giving him away, and blushed as even Pluto, whose ears had been near his abdomen, started giggling. "Yeah, just get up," he muttered softly, still rubbing Setsuna's back. He scowled as Setsuna got up, wiping the tears from her eyes, though still touching him. He didn't think she trusted herself not to cry again.

A smirk placed itself on his face. "Since you seem to want to be my wife, make somethin'. Ten thousand plus years of experience should have at least taught you how to cook." He was watching her red, puffy eyes, but there was a smile on her lips. He almost wouldn't have believed that Setsuna could smile like that, even after he had gone out of his way to talk to the Time Senshi before.

She rushed off into the kitchen, and that left him alone with Hotaru. He coughed slightly, and looked at the girl he had saved. A wry look at her, and she looked away, blushing. He had a strange look on his face. His eyebrow was raised, while the other lowered slightly, his mouth twisted into a little frown. He was looking up at the ceiling as well, and a small growlish groan emanated from his throat. "If I didn't want you so much, I don't think I'd have been able to put up with this," he said, grinning a little at her surprise.

"Come on; let's get you something to wear. Nothing I have will fit correctly, but I don't think I can handle you naked right now."

Hotaru looked down at the black Chinese silk shirt she was wearing, which was long enough to be a small dress on her body. She was actually wearing a pair of panties, which she wondered how he would have them if he were living here alone. And this place certainly had the feel of a solitary person in the apartment. He certainly wasn't very neat, for that matter, his bed wasn't made, for one, and there was paperwork scattered on the coffee table, along with a few CDs around there as well. She noticed that some of the packages were American imports such as Nirvana and Soundgarden. She also saw a pack of Kool Full Flavor 100s sitting there as well, as well as an ashtray, which had been recently emptied. Her eyebrow rose at this, and wondered exactly how long she had been in his apartment. It felt like quite a while.

She had noticed the smell in the air of tobacco earlier, but it wasn't extremely overpowering, so he must not have smoked much in the apartment. She closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of cooking food. She had always wondered how Setsuna's cooking would compare to Michiru's. She might hate them, Michiru and Haruka, more than anything she had ever seen, but she respected Michiru's culinary skills.

Taking in the atmosphere, she leaned back on the couch. It wasn't too soft, wasn't too hard, either. Jesse seemed to appreciate comfort and safety.

He walked back in, without his shirt on. She stared for a second at the multitude of tiny scars across his rippling chest, then at the scars along his wrists. Most of the scars on his chest and torso were battle scars. They had healed well, without outside help, except for maybe a couple that had required stitches. The ones on his wrists, however, looked intentional, a testament to his mental disabilities. She knew even in the past, he had problems, but he was loving, and cared about her, and that was all that mattered to her. He looked over his shoulder at her. She just knew she was blushing lightly.

"If you're done staring, we need to talk," he said, as he sat down. He seemed to have no qualms about being shirtless in front of her. She certainly didn't mind, as he was quite a sight to behold. His body seemed to be power incarnate, a bit of Bruce Lee mixed with a body builder's chiseled look. She blushed again as she noticed his eyes looking dead at her face. There was no fear in his eyes, of her or Setsuna. He sat across from her on a second couch, leaning back. "First, are you okay?"

She nodded softly, seeing the acceptance in his eyes.

"I should give you a full examination, just to be safe... Or take you to Doc Tofu," he said, his eyelids lowered slightly. He yawned softly, stretching. "I'm usually asleep by now, just so you know."

Hotaru blinked at his confession, and looked about for a clock. She smirked at the LED clock set above the TV, which had a Nintendo Famicom, Super Famicom, and a Sega Mega Drive hooked up to it. She raised an eyebrow. 4 A.M. She was tired, too, but something was keeping her awake. "Oh…" she looked at her hands, her nails still gleaming and clean, though how, she didn't understand. "I'm sorry…"

"Hush," he said warmly, as he leaned back some more and stretched. Hotaru glanced up, appreciating the view of his rock-hard muscles, especially the well formed six pack that his abdominals made up. "I think Setsuna's the only one who would be used to staying up this late." He paused, then continued. "It was Neptune and Uranus, wasn't it?" he whispered, the anger coming back to his voice. She looked up, seeing him clench his fists, the muscles of his forearms rippling with the power they held.

She nodded, not wanting to lie, at least not to the person who had brought her back to life, who had mixed his life energy with hers.

"Good. Gives me a good reason to murder them." His voice held ice that she had never known of except for Setsuna. The air was chilled, even though the apartment's heating system was toasty. She was therefore surprised when her breath became visible in the room. The second surprise came when he spoke again. "S-sorry… my fault." His aura kicked on, blasting the cold out of the room once again.

"Y-your fault?"

"Soul of Ice," he said simply, as if that explained everything away. She blinked as those words sounded vaguely familiar.

She didn't even notice the tears until he sat up and wiped her cheeks. "It won't happen again. I can promise you that." He smirked slightly as she blushed, tears still moving down her cheeks. A very small smile came onto her lips at his assurance, but it still didn't help the clutching darkness in her soul.

How could she have let them violate her that way? Wasn't she the most powerful destructive force on the planet? Why did she let them do that to her for so long?

Because they had shown some caring when she was first reborn. When they started doing such things to her, she hadn't understood why. She hadn't known that they hated her so much.

He had moved and taken her into his embrace again. She felt safe with this man. She felt his muscles ripple as his body shifted into a comfortable position for them both, with her on his lap. "Shhh…" If the sorrow wasn't hurting her so badly, she'd have kissed him. Kissed him? Where… well, she could think of worse people to kiss. But such stray thoughts weren't working in her favor. It just made her realize she would never be a virgin again, not for anyone. It all hurt so much. Her "first time" had been nothing but pain, and every time after had been worse and worse until tonight.

She would make them pay.

Setsuna hummed softly, trying to drown her pain so her spouses wouldn't be able to see it. They had been through enough without worrying so much about her. She doubted she was off the hook with Jisuse, however. Her heart hurt, and her head as well at the emotions she had finally let out through her well placed defenses. She shrugged it off, and continued working on what could be considered breakfast.

What surprised her was that the phone started ringing. Who would call this early?

The phone ringing caught his attention. "Crap." Only four people had this number, and three of them lived in the same house. Usually, people would just call his cell, as clunky and almost useless as it was. Damn outdated tech. "Hold on, Hotaru. This is probably important." As an after though, he yelled into the kitchen, "Don't touch the phone, Puu!" he reached over, and picked the clunky phone off of the hook, and brought the receiver to his ear. "Moshimoshi."

The voice that almost screeched was female, but also his voice. "So THAT'S where the hell you've been! Fucker!" She was speaking in English. "Thanks! Fuckin' bitches couldn't just leave me alone! And where was my backup!? Hiding his ass out in his special place!"

"Hey, I fucking warned you that after Saffron, Anything Goes! Shut your fuckin' big mouth! You want Nabiki to hear you!?" Jisuse was not in a good mood right now.

"Fuck that, Jesse! What the hell could have kept you this long unscheduled!? You're usually a stickler for being on time for shit!"

"Ranma, don't fuck with me! You get your gay ass over here, or I'm beating you with my fucking dick!" Jisuse was starting to smirk, finally, and as he glanced at Hotaru, he noticed she had started to get worried.

"Asshole! Fine! 10 minutes!" It was now 5:00 AM.

"Fine! Prick! Go!"

"Fine! Puss-ass nigga!" Jisuse then slammed the phone, chuckling to himself. Hotaru's eyebrow shot up, a confused look on her incredibly cute face.

"Sorry 'bout that, just my loser brother. The whole family probably wondered where their loot given human form went to." He snorted, then sipped from a previously unnoticed can. He looked at the can, and blinked at it a couple of times. He stared at it some more, blinking yet again. "Why am I holding a can of Red Bull?" He blinked at it, then at Hotaru, and the kitchen as well before looking back at the can. "Hey, Setsuna, if you're gonna get drinks from the future, make sure it's something with THC in it!"

He snorted, then drained the can, not really into energy drinks all that much. Their sharper carbonization just upset his stomach. He looked up in time to see Setsuna's head pop out of the kitchen.

"No drugs for you," She stuck her tongue out at him, and then went back into the kitchen. He wondered what the hell she was cooking that would take so long. A soft snort later, he smirked at Hotaru.

"Um… what is that?" she stated, looking at the blue and silver can with Red Bull stamped on it. "Smells weird."

"It's supposed to be an energy drink. Lots of caffeine and Taurine," he said, before setting the can down on the coffee table. "Doesn't taste that good to me, but some people like it from when I'm from."

"When? Don't you mean where? You certainly look Japanese to me, except for those green eyes." Hotaru's own violet colored orbs stared into his, making him slightly uncomfortable. He could see the attraction for him in her eyes, hell, he felt it too, but it was FAR too soon to do anything about it. But he ignored the discomfort, and stroked her hair gently.

He blinked as she blushed, hard. Her eyes had moved away from his, and were now looking down. He wondered what she was blushing about. Guys didn't have anything to get embarrassed about except for when their pants were off. Jisuse blinked, then flexed a pectoral muscle experimentally, as her blush got even worse. He looked at her face, then smirked slightly. "Pervert." Stroking her hair gently, he chuckled, letting her know he was saying it with care, and not trying to ostracize her.

"Um, who's hungry?" came from the kitchen, getting Jisuse's attention.

"Bring it out to the coffee table, Setsu-chan," Jisuse smirked slightly. "And bring out another plate. My brother's coming over."

"The Chaos Magnet," she said, the sound of her voice carrying out to the living room.

"Hey, I'm even worse than he is. I'm not supposed to be here, remember?" He smirked, wondering if she would recognize that he was asking her to go off and scream at him about destroying Crystal Tokyo. Not that he would even want it to come to be. The "cleansing" was a form of mind control and the banishment was something Hitler would have done if he had the power of the Ginzuisho. He smirked slightly. Unfortunately, there was no way to end the engagements short of his death. Unless you had someone who could control time on your side…

At that time, there was a knock on the door. His green eyes flashed to the door, and he tried to get his arms from around Hotaru. But she just didn't seem to want to let go, no matter how much she was blushing. He seemed to be her anchor. "Come on, Hotaru. We can't stay this way all night and day. We all have things that need done."

"A-alright, Jisuse-sama," she whispered, as she ran her fingers over his chest. He shivered at the longing he was feeling coming from her, but it wasn't just lust. There was extreme amounts of loneliness and desperation in her as well, as if nobody would ever be able to love her after what she had been subjected to, that she was dirty and horrible, and being in anyone's presence, especially someone like the man who had found her in the park. He could see her aura and could see these attributes, in lots of purple, green and primarily black flashes. That was her ki, not her magical aura, which was a constant purple.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." He then risked a kiss, and got up, smiling down at her before taking his bare-chested self to the door. He opened the door, and smirked,m staring at the busty redhead in a blue Chinese style tanktop. "Hey Saotome, do I got a story for you."

Going back several hours, Ranma Saotome was sitting on the roof of the Tendo's house, looking at the moon. Good thing it was Saturday night, there would be no school tomorrow.

A few months ago, he had defeated the Phoenix-God Saffron. One of the hardest fights of his life, and he had won with luck, skill, and pure strength. He snorted slightly at the memory. He was one of the most powerful forces on the planet, at least that he knew of. He had defeated an enemy that was strong enough to obliterate Tokyo. Getting out there had been a bitch, getting Akane back had been even harder. He had even admitted to Akane that he had feelings about her.

Things with her had calmed considerably, but she was still angry about the failed wedding. She didn't hit him as much, but her responses to everyone he knew were harsh, especially Nabiki. Jisuse didn't take to kindly to that, however, and had to defend Nabiki from the one time Akane had decided to get violent with her. His words had been, exactly; "If you so much as touch a person I care about in a harmful manner, Ms I'm A Martial Artist Too!, I will rip your spine from your body and make you fucking eat it!" He had been watching his brother, and had seen the massive aura flare up around him that wasn't just ki. It was his eyes that had surprised the "younger" Saotome brother. They had changed from their normal green to pure crimson irises, before going back to normal.

He didn't want Akane to explode on the others, but there was no helping any of the Kuno siblings. Tatewaki had come after Ranma with live steel at the wedding. The next day at school, Akane whipped his punk ass all over the school, just looking for things to beat, break, and smash him with again and again. That had been three months ago, and while Kuno had a heightened healing ability (He needed it as much as he got his ass handed to him), he was still in the hospital, in a full body cast, with metal plates in his head, and pins up and down his skeletal system. He would be lucky to walk again, and she had effectively killed his career in athletics. Even after the pins were taken out, he'd still have to undergo massive surgery to grind the bones back so they didn't over-calcify. He would never be able to go through a metal detector without a doctor's note, either.

Kodachi had attempted to kill Akane a few days later, saying she had nearly killed her brother, and had inadvertently started a blood feud with the Kunos. Luckily the head of the Kuno family understood that Tatchi got what he deserved for his stupidity. And the Head wasn't that loser of a principal. After the trip to the emergency room and surgery, Kodachi was still in a coma. Akane had gotten out of that one because of self defense, though the cops were watching her in case she tried to start any fights that led to more of the same kind of injuries.

Shampoo had stayed away for a reason that Ranma couldn't fathom. Shampoo knew she had lost. Ranma loved Akane. Her grandmother knew that Ranma would hunt down every last Joketsuzoku villager he could find if Shampoo ever succeeded in killing Akane. So, the Kiss of Marriage and the Kiss of Death were lifted, and Shampoo and Cologne left with no loss of honor. The boy had defeated the Phoenix God-King Saffron, an enemy the Joketsuzoku had though impossible to survive, much less defeat. In fact, since there was no way to get Ranma to return with the tribe, she had called Ranma to the restaurant and practically begged him to at least become an ally of the Niecheizu Joketsuzoku. At least, for the Old Ghoul, it was begging. There were rules that he didn't want to get into, though he'd follow them if it meant one of the fiancés was off his back.

He had no idea what had become of Ucchan, on the other hand. He knew she was still in town, but he ignored her to the point that if she was nearby, he acted as if she were not there. She had seemed to get the message that he was royally pissed at her, and began actively avoiding him whenever possible.

Ryoga was always Ryoga, though nowadays the sessions were more for sparring than actual combat. He and Akari were getting along pretty well, too.

With no Shampoo around, Mousse had left him alone.

The other characters of the gang still messed with him, especially Happosai. He seemed to enjoy the challenge of fondling one of the most dangerous Martial Artists on the planet. He knew he wasn't really the very best, but he was damn near the top. His brother had shown him that he wasn't always the strongest, since his mind wasn't as sharp as Jisuse's. In battle, he outclassed the green eyed Saotome in pure, on the fly maneuvering, but otherwise Jisuse had the brains. And he had the power to back it up. Ranma had more power, but Jisuse knew how to use his more efficiently, so in skill they were almost deadlocked.

He shrugged, then smirked when the house quieted down.

"Ranma-kun." He blinked, and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Kasumi," he said, before looking at the sky. "How long have I been out here?"

"A few hours, Ranma-kun," She was using the ladder. He had been so caught up in the past, he hadn't noticed Kasumi coming up. She was probably the only one who could sneak up on him besides Happosai and Jisuse, and the old pervert never tried to sneak up on him.

"What time is it?"

"4:50 AM. Can you find out where Jisuse-san went?" He visibly winced. He knew why she called him that. Too many practical jokes.

"Yeah, Kasumi," he said, smiled slightly. "He's probably hiding out from the chaos for a while. I'll call the Place and see if he's there."

Kasumi knew what Ranma was talking about. Only he, Dr. Tofu, Kasumi and Nabiki even knew of Jisuse's apartment and had the land line number, but only Ranma had the address. "Thank you, Ranma-kun."

Ranma smirked, then leaped into the air, from a sitting position. He landed next to Kasumi's position on the edge of the roof without a sound, picked her up from the ladder, and hopped down to the ground. A two story leap wasn't really that much to him anymore.

Kasumi almost shrieked, but kept quiet, not wanting to wake the house. The impulse was more from surprise than any fear. She knew Ranma was very, very, very good at what he did.

Saotome then let her down, and caught the ladder as it fell towards them. All without a sound.

They walked into the house in companionable silence, as friends were wont to do. It began to rain just before they got under the awning. It was just enough to activate the curse. Ranma changed from a young man with black hair tied in a pigtail, to a redheaded girl. Just as suddenly, then rain ended. (My bad. . NOT! Plot Hole Sealed. Yggdrasil protocol FU0096785) Ranma-chan sighed, then looked out over the grounds.

"Hey, Kasumi, I'll do it in the dojo. I don't think anyone'll hear me from there." Ranma disappeared from sight, leaving Kasumi to smile vacuously.

"How nice. I'll make sure that fat bastard doesn't eat everything for breakfast."

(O.O Oh my!)

In the dojo, Ranma pulled out the cell that Nabiki had given him. She said it was a gift from Jisuse, and a freebee since Jisuse was bringing so much money in. Ranma knew he helped out in any way he could, but his brother's knowledge of future events, however obscure as he was, was enough to help out the Tendos considerably. He suspected that he had even set up college funds for all the younger people in the Tendo Grounds, including Ranma.

The boy turned girl dialed the number, and hummed to himself a little before he gathered his breath, waiting for the phone pick up. When it did, the conversation went a little something like this.

"So THAT'S where the hell you've been! Fucker!" He was speaking in English. "Thanks! Fuckin' bitches couldn't just leave me alone! And where was my backup!? Hiding his ass out in his special place!"

"Hey, I fucking warned you that after Saffron, Anything Goes! Shut your fuckin' big mouth! You want Nabiki to hear you!?" Jisuse was not in a good mood right now.

"Fuck that, Jesse! What the hell could have kept you this long unscheduled!? You're usually a stickler for being on time for shit!" Neither was Ranma-chan, as he demonstrated over the phone.

"Ranma, don't fuck with me! You get your gay ass over here, or I'm beating you with my fucking dick!"

"Asshole! Fine! 10 minutes!" It was now 5:00 AM. Ranma smirked.

"Fine! Prick! Go!"

"Fine! Puss-ass nigga!" He flipped the phone closed, then chuckled to himself, his breasts bouncing a little with each laugh. "Heh. Always fun talking to him." The hydrothermal transsexual walked out of the dojo, and hopped to the roof, before sprinting out of sight.

(Ooooh, non-PC! Like I care. . Bitches. BWAHAHAHAHA!!!)

It took him the stated ten minutes to land outside of the apartment complex, and less than ten seconds to jump up to Jisuse's floor.

He knocked on the door, smirking. His feminine smirk was answered by his brother's masculine one, as he opened the door.

"Hey, Saotome, do I got a story for you."

Ranma-chan walked into his apartment, and his eyes were drawn directly to Hotaru. Jisuse scowled slightly, wondering about the expression on his face, when he turned around and looked at the girl. She had a fear induced look upon her visage, and it made him scowl. "Damn it. Ranma, change back. I think I know what's scaring her."

He frowned slightly, and went over to Hotaru, pulling her into a hug.

"No, no, not again, no…" She shivered, her eyes sticking to Ranma's small busty form.

"Shh… that's my brother, not them."

Ranma stared, making Jisuse look at him. "Go! NOW!" His voice was powerful, and authoritative. Ranma-chan gulped, and headed for the kitchen, where he saw Setsuna making plates of food.

The green haired woman scowled at him little, and then handed him a kettle. "Hello, Ranma."

"Um, do I know you?"

"No." Setsuna grabbed the four plates, two filled to almost overflowing, and headed into the living room. "And change back, we need you to protect her, too."

Ranma raised an eyebrow, somehow not getting his foot caught in his mouth. "What, my brother isn't enough?"

"He's busy keeping Hotaru from killing herself, Brother-in-law." She grinned at those words, and placed the food onto the coffee table.

Ranma-chan still hadn't changed back, making the two women stare at him. He frowned at their stares, and poured the hot water over his head, changing from a buxom redheaded petite girl into an almost exact copy of Jisuse, except for the pigtail, red Chinese shirt, and slippers instead of boots. Hotaru blinked, raising her eyebrow.

"A Starlight?"

"No, Hotaru. An Angel," Setsuna whispered to her, but loud enough for them all to hear.

Jisuse's eyes narrowed as he looked over at Setsuna, his eyes looking annoyed. "You're fucking kidding me, right?"

Ranma was severely confused. "Angel? What are you talking about?" He noticed that Hotaru wasn't freaked out by his transformation, only that there was an unknown woman in the vicinity.

"She's talking about Neon Genesis Evangelion. And someone… Damn it, he's Zankoku, isn't he?!" Jisuse was glaring at Setsuna now, his voice demanding answers.

"Yes, Anata, he is." Surprisingly, the older woman was deferring to him, as if he really was her husband.

"... Enough. Hotaru, is it okay to tell him? He is family, even if you don't know him." He looked to the girl in his arms, still stroking her hair. He smiled at the soft nod, a smile Ranma had never seen on his brother's face before.

"Um…" his stomach growled, as all Saotome stomachs do even when they're only slightly hungry. "Er, sorry bout this."

"Just sit down, and eat while I start talking." Jisuse looked severely annoyed, but not at him. "Setsuna, first, where are the rug munching little whores?"

"Hopefully still scared out of their minds," she replied to him, smiling only very slightly. "I have all the evidence you'll need to put them in jail… Or to prove to Usagi that they need to die."

"They're as good as dead anyway, regardless of your Princess' approval. I'm going to show them EXACTLY what it's like to be raped," he said, his gaze murderous and angry.

"NO!!" Hotaru's scream came out. "They're MINE! They did this to me! I'll destroy them myself!" the tears coursed down her cheeks again.

Ranma was surprised to see Jisuse acquiesce rather quickly. "Alright. But they should know exactly what they've done. Only a man doing what they did to you will show them." He whispered softly, stroking her hair again. "After that, you get the killing blow." Ranma was surprised at how ruthless his brother could be, especially about some girls.

Jisuse noticed his brother's apprehensive look and smirked. "Apparently I'm team leader until the rest of the Senshi get here. I'll be calling them personally." With that, he glared at Setsuna for a second, as if still angry with her. She bowed her head in acceptance of the situation. Or guilt, Ranma couldn't quite tell. "This is a conspiracy to commit double murder and torture of the highest degree, Ranma Saotome, for the rape and abuse of a 16 year old child. If you're too scared to help out, I understand. But right now, we are the only things keeping her parents from coming here, taking her back, and starting this all over again."

Jisuse smirked. Now was a good time to explain fully. "I found her in the park, literally dying in the cold. Hotaru had been beaten real good, except for the face. She also had internal injuries when I found her, and blood coming from her vagina and anus. I brought her back here, as fast as I could, and healed her. How, I'm not too sure, I just kept pumping my ki into her, until something new came along, and I used that energy as well. It was White Magic, Brother. I deduced that she had been brutally raped by her lesbian adoptive parents, which was confirmed by her. Fucking little dykes, I'm gonna rip 'em a new hole to fuck.

"Then, Setsuna showed up, which I'm still pissed about." A glare was sent her way, but he retracted it when she cringed. "Told me that I was her husband, was able to confirm that too, most likely the souls of those two brothers we heard so damn much about back when we first met, I think. Hell, apparently, Ashura Saotome-Ayanami and his evil Twin Zankoku Saotome-Ayanami exist within us, brother."

"Zankoku wasn't really evil, but more Dark than his brother," Setsuna put in.

"I know, I created him, remember? Oh, wait, you wouldn't know about the stories I've written before I came here," Jisuse stated, smirking at Ranma's confused look. "They hated each other because they were more alike than anyone could ever naturally be, since they were basically the same person, just Dark and Light split into two separate entities."

"Okay, okay, back up," Ranma exclaimed, trying to get the conversation back on track. "You're going off into areas that we really shouldn't right now. Just answer this. More powers?"

"Definitely. Think. An AT Field. Dunno how to conjure one just yet, but I think we'll be able to manage it. It's the Light of the Soul. Should be linked to your Will. But that's for later. Are you in?" Jisuse grinned crazily, as if entering a conspiracy to torture and murder two women were nothing.

That was when Ranma Dove into Jisuse's memories, so he could see what she actually looked like then. His emotions mirrored Jisuse's at the moment of contact, of recognition, but surprise came to his face as well. Senshi of Death and Destruction? Then came the recognition of the faint smell of congealed blood and where it was coming from. Revulsion. Disgust. Anger. Not at her, he knew she couldn't protect herself in her civilian form. Shuddering, watching the pain rack the body, he watched every moment that Jisuse had spent with the child, seeing the bruise on her breast vividly, and feeling rage build within him. Even most rapists weren't as cruel as these people had been to her. They either killed their victims quickly, fucked them and got as far away as possible, or, in the cases of date rape, the victims never saw it coming, never remembered the exact details, just that sense of violation, which wouldn't happen again if they could help it. But he had seen the multitude of scars on her body, of old wounds and new, and knew she had been through much more than just this recent rape. He understood Jisuse's attraction to her, to her strong will just to stay alive through it all. He had always been attracted to strong women, physically, but mostly mentally strong. He could even find himself attracted to Setsuna, the Senshi of… Time? She controls Time? He shuddered softly as the mind's eye went back to the park. He tasted what her auras had been like when she was found. Her ki had been almost non-existent. Her magical field, on the other hand had been humongous. Ranma's dive ended as Jisuse basically threw him out so he could answer before the madness overcame his brother.

"Are you in?"

Ranma snatched the pack of Kool 100's from the table, pulled two out of the pack and lit up with a burst of ki. "Yea, nigga, I'm in, fucka." He handed the other to Jisuse who sucked in the nicotine laced smoke as hard as Ranma had, but held it far longer. When he released the smoke, there was almost none.

"Sweet God… Fuck. Almost as good as masturbating." Setsuna and Hotaru had weird looks on their faces, as if they couldn't believe he admitted it. "Hey, when you have sexy, hot Amazons, the Ice Queen of Furinkan High, and that psycho gymnast chasing you, using potions to entice you and make you a horny fucking wreck, to stay pure you gotta do SOMETHING! Otherwise I would've ended up killing them all! I'm not Ranma!"

"Obviously not." Setsuna said, a knowing smirk on her lips.

"You pervert Voyeur!" Jisuse glared at her. "You were watching through the Gates of Time, weren't you?!"

Hotaru blushed at the thought of Jisuse completely naked. And then she glared at Setsuna because it sounded like something Setsuna might do. Actually it sounded like something Hotaru herself might do now that she knew him, but they didn't need to know that.

Setsuna said nothing, but her eyes asked Jisuse not to pursue that train of thought. It had been the only way she had kept sane the last couple of years. Especially with listening to those two bitches in that house.

Jisuse looked down at the girl he was holding, and noticed her blush. "Down, Hotaru," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers through her unknowingly. "I'll get to you, after everything is said." He looked up, his green eyes flashing crimson for a second. "We need to call the Inners. Pluto, give me your communicator."

Ranma was confused yet again. "Inners?"

Jisuse grinned. "Yeah. Mercury, Venus, Moon, Mars, and Jupiter. Better known as Ami, Minako, Usagi, Rei, and Makoto." Setsuna looked a little surprised. Jisuse noticed. "Remember where I come from, my dear."

Setsuna handed over her communicator with no problem. Jisuse looked at the communicator, and frowned. "Okay, fuck. I want the volume all the way up on their communicators, because I know at least Usagi will still be dead asleep. Dumbass Meatball Head."

Setsuna glared at him, as did Hotaru. Ranma, on the other hand, was chuckling. "Who the hell..? Oh, the Meatball Head! I remember her… Sure seemed pretty energetic to me."

"That's because she sleeps like the dead and eats as much as you do," Jisuse chuckled, then glared back at Setsuna, daring her to challenge him on that point. He handed it back. "Set it up so that the girls think that an All Call has occurred. Then, turn their volumes up, and then give it to me."

Setsuna did the readjustments, and hit the button, sending out the All Call to the Inner Senshi. Then she handed it over to Jisuse, smirking slightly.

"Well, first Usagi. Ranma, listen in. it'll be funny. At least I'll think so." Jisuse pushed the crescent moon button, and said into it, "Usagi. Wake up. Hey, Meatball Head, wake up. Rei's stealing your Manga back! HEY USAGI! CHOCOLATE PARFAITS, ICE CREAM, POPCORN, CHERRY COKE, FOOT LONG HOT DOGS!! WAKE UP MEATBALL HEAD!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" came from the communicator and a big thump. Then Usagi's sleep-deprived face, which was still pretty, but not beautiful, appeared on the screen. "What, what, where's the Ice Cream?!" Her eyes were still closed.

"Ah, Meatball Head," Jisuse said, grinning back at her. "Or should I say Sailor Moon? Either way, get to my apartment. Hotaru needs you, Chibi-Usa, if she's there, and the others. DO NOT CALL THOSE DYKE BITCHES! Setsuna's already here. And… Be prepared… Hotaru had been raped when I found her. I fixed most of the damage, but she could still use the crystal."

Usagi only seemed to process the words Hotaru, raped, Setsuna, and the screaming not to let Haruka and Michiru near Hotaru. Kind of amazing that she got that so quick. She finally opened her eyes and stared at who was talking to her.

"Yep, yep, yep. Hurry," was the only thing he said before turning off the communicator. "Hmph. Dumbass Meatball Head. Thinking staring will help me not see that she's Sailor Moon. Baka."

Hotaru gripped Jesse's arm, scowling cutely while Setsuna glared at him from her seat. Ranma was oblivious, losing himself in his portion of the food.

"Damn, Ranma, save me some, you pig!" Jisuse grabbed some food for himself and Hotaru, daring Setsuna to get some from the walking Saotome Stomach.

Setsuna and Hotaru, after staring at how fast the two boys had started eating, and were almost finished, returned to glaring at Jisuse, ignoring Ranma's sounds of gluttony.

"That is our princess you're talking about, even if you have a point," Setsuna said, glaring at the man before her.

"He has a point?" Ranma spoke up, finished with his portion.

"Yeah, I have a point. That girl could give you a run for your money in the eating department, Ranma," Jisuse continued, grinning evilly. "And that's without stealing food, like we had to do with the old fart so we wouldn't go hungry. I guess all that fuel goes towards powering that crystal of hers, though. I wouldn't know about that, unfortunately, I've never figured out how the physical and magical interact that well. But! My point was that she shouldn't just stare when someone figures it out, especially if it's me." He smirked at his new wives, and chuckled. "I've been dropping hints left and right. Not my fault she didn't realize I knew till now."

Hotaru glared at him, and Setsuna only sighed, while Ranma looked confused. Jisuse sighed.

"What, do ya have somethin' cloggin' yer brain, Ranma-baka?" He still looked confused. "ARGH! Alright. You know Hotaru is Sailor Saturn and Setsuna is Sailor Pluto, well, the dumb blonde is Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, Leader of the Sailor Senshi, Future Neo-Queen Serenity, and guardian of the solar system. And she's as dumb as a fucking doornail!"

He got pummeled by two feminine fists to the top of the head. "WHAT!? It's true. It's true! And watch the-!" Splash "Soda." He deadpanned, looking a bit annoyed at life in general.

Hotaru gasped, staring at the redhead with her arms wrapped around her. But then she looked at Setsuna, and realized the woman wouldn't have been surprised by this. She looked back at Jisuse, and stared at those impossibly green eyes, and felt the same attraction renewed within her. Giving Jisuse another kiss, she held the redheaded girl close, when something came to her. She was taller than Jisuse-chan by about 4 inches. This gave her some leverage, which she used to her advantage in kissing her Husband.

Jisuse shivered softly, overcome by emotions again. Her boxers were starting to get soaked, since she had really been aroused by both Setsuna and Hotaru. She kissed back as good as she got, and then some, but allowed the taller girl to pin her to the couch.

Setsuna and Ranma just stared in fascination and jealousy. Ranma was jealous because he wished he could find someone who could make him feel something like that. Setsuna was jealous because Jisuse was her man, too, damn it, and she was going to make herself known… As soon as the heart-breaking embrace ended.

Jisuse-chan tried to keep her hands above where she shouldn't have been, but Hotaru grabbed her arms, and pulled them down to her ass. A low groan came from Jisuse, and she tried to fight her hormones, but they won out in the end, and she pulled Hotaru even closer, her small hands kneading Hotaru's flesh.

A voice interrupted them, however. "Ya know… if this was the only reason ya called me over, I'm outta here, Jess."

Jisuse blushed slightly, and moved his hand off of Hotaru with an amazing show of self-control. Of course, it was ruined by the loss of control he had in the first place. "A-Alright."

Hotaru moaned her displeasure at being rebuffed at the moment but let it slide as what Ranma had said finally got through.

Then the door burst open, revealing one hard-breathing Sailor Moon.

"In the name of the-!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed the green eyed man, glaring at her. "If I have to hear that stupid speech again, I'll kick you in the tights, you will go down, you're very top heavy! You Glass Bitch! You Glass Bast- Uh, what were we talking about again? Oh, uh, yeah. Don't do that speech. It frustrates and angers me. Get in the house, and DETRANSFORM! My neighbors are probably dying from nosebleeds, Sexy Soldier Sailor Odango Atama."

Usagi blinked, still in the middle of her stupid speech. She stared at Jisuse, and noticed that he was holding Hotaru in a gentle embrace. "um…"

"Just get in the house, Meatball Head," he said, scowling. "You called the others, right?"

"Um… Yes..?"

"Good, they'll find Ami and she'll bring them here," Jisuse muttered, before giving Hotaru an extra hug.

Usagi reversed her transformation, looking at the young man in front of her. "Ashura."

"Apparently," he said, before letting Hotaru go. He was watching the door, and saw the rest of the Senshi, in full Uniform, standing out front of the door, powers sparkling and crackling along their arms, except for Mercury, who was checking out the readings.

"Time to tell, Hotaru-chan," he said, and got up, smiling at her.

The small amount of fear in her eyes was washed away by his smile, and she blushed. "H-hai, Jisuse-sama."

Snatching his pack of cigarettes, he called Ranma to him, and they both walked out the door. Jisuse could already hear the crying and weeping, and it tore at him, but this was something they had to do.

Lighting up, the green eyed boy eyed his blue eyed brother. "If I knew it would be THIS hard after Saffron… Damn them." Hands that could kill a God clenched, magical energy and ki crackling along his arms. "Damn them to hell. I'll take them there myself."

Taking another cig out, Jisuse looked at his brother, and frowned. "You know, I've never actually wanted to hurt anyone, though I wasn't above doing that to get my point across." He drew in smoke, and released soon after, snorting slightly. "These women… I would kill for her. It's a scary thought, but I would KILL for that girl in there."

Ranma smacked his brother, scowling. "Jesse, calm down!"

"I can't! This... this is an insult to me! This is the worst insult anyone has ever given me! She's my wife!" His eyes flashed crimson, and he held his head, wincing. "Oh my God, Her and Setsuna… Oh dear God." He grabbed Ranma by the shoulder, his cigarette still hanging from his lips. "You don't understand. The Senshi of Time, and the Senshi of Destruction, and I'm their HUSBAND! I literally have more power in my hands than I know what to do with!" he hissed, his voice kept low so as not to scare the girls inside his apartment.

Ranma smacked him again, only this time much harder. "Get a hold of yourself, you nitwit!"

Somehow, his cig didn't go flying. He frowned, then puffed on it, and shook himself like a dog. "Thanks, man…Sweet Jesus Christ…" He started mumbling to himself, and clenched his right fist once, shaking in fear or excitement, he himself couldn't tell. He then stopped mumbling, and shaking, and looked up at his brother. "Hehe… sorry… just… god, that much power… I'd better be careful, I dunno what to do with it…" He clenched his hand again. And smirked. "Alright, they've had long enough. Time to play hardball."

Jisuse turned around, and opened the door to his home, scowling.

Usagi was hugging Hotaru as the brothers walked in. Hotaru was trying to quiet Usagi's sobbing form, as her friends stood around them protectively, unable to do anything. Even the extremely intelligent Ami was unable to do anything, as freaked out as she was by what had been happening behind their backs.

Jisuse sighed at Usagi's crushing apologies, then smirked as Hotaru finally gave in and started crying as well, hugging her friend close to her.

Jisuse watched as Ranma stood to the side, leaning against the wall near the front door. The green eyed boy frowned suddenly, and turned to look at the Senshi of time.

"Hello, Setsuna," Jisuse said, glaring at her for a second, then his eyes stopped, and flashed crimson yet again. "So, I'm that close to you, hmm?"

Setsuna had a blush on her face as she looked at the man next to her. Sure, he was seventeen physically and legally, but age difference didn't seem to mean much when you got to be as old as Setsuna. He frowned as she bowed her head to him, all the poise and respect she had gained over her many years of life not affecting her this day. She looked grungy and dirty to him. Filthy in guilt and shame. Jisuse put his arms around her, whispering softly.

"I forgive you, and I'm sure she does too, my wife."

Snorting slightly, the figure looked over the ground. How he had gotten to Japan had made him smile. He had to thank Integra for this assignment. She was young, but she was intelligent, and for the No-Life King, she was impressive. It was a shame he could not turn her. She was so willful, so obstinate and annoying. And just as Alucard had gotten annoyed with the girl, she surprised him with this. Find the source of Dark Magic in Japan. He smelled many kinds, not all quite the same, devil hunters and their like.

Even one of the Dark types was a devil hunter. That was a strange thing to him, though he did hunt his own kind. The Dark hunter was what he smelled right now, or more specifically, her blood. You don't live along as Alucard and not learn how to tell male and female blood apart. He leaned down and brought a frozen drop to his cold lips, and gasped at the power in her life fluid. He started laughing insanely, before his head turned towards a tree in the park.

It was from here that the girl had been picked up, and a different trail began. He smelled a male. A slightly scared male, from the fear he smelled in the air. He frowned to himself. This would make things a bit harder. He could also taste a strange energy in the air, as if life had been given to someone. "An Angel… HahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh, this is great! Such fun! A Dark Angel, at that! Ah, tonight will be a GOOD night!"

And with that, he took off after the energy he felt, a wild grin on his face.

Hotaru looked up, and smiled softly at her friends, even as Usagi was trying to crush her ribs and smother her in tears. Rei wanted to come forward, but every time she did, Usagi would pull Hotaru in another direction away from them, apologizing and crying.

"Ami, get a crowbar please. I think we may need it to separate the princess and my wife." Hotaru heard Jisuse say, a smile coming to her face.

She giggled when everyone turned their heads and stared at the young man with the green eyes, and then back to Hotaru, their eyes wide.

"No, it wasn't him." Hotaru sighed as she noticed Makoto and Rei getting ready to attack him. "He's my husband… from the Silver Millennium."

"Oh, no, Honey, tell them the rest of it." Jisuse had a sarcastic smirk on his lips, but his eyes held warmth for her, comfort and safety.

"He was also MY husband," Setsuna came forward, her head bowed slightly if in deference to the green eyed boy.

Usagi and Rei blinked, while Ami, Minako and Makoto all crowded the poor boy. Hotaru smiled slightly as he kept his eyes on her, but she noticed his eyes going to Setsuna as well. He stepped past them, and knelt down beside her, gently pushing Usagi out of the way.

"Sorry Princess, but I'd like to hold her myself."

Hotaru looked up at him, and felt her thought processes melt to slag. Those impossibly green eyes looking down at her made her get up and jump on him. He held her weak form to his, his strength complementing her current form. "Why..?" she whispered softly.

"Many reasons," he whispered back, stroking her hair. "You were a fantasy of mine a long time ago, for one… two… I've never felt such a deep connection to anyone, except for Setsuna, And that was only recently. Three, you're not the only broken one here." He leaned down, and kissed her forehead, making Hotaru blush slightly.

She smiled, then looked over his shoulder to see Makoto, Minako and Rei arguing over who was going to kill him first. Why, she didn't know, nor did she care. She wasn't going to let them near him with ill intent.

She spun him around as best as she could, placing her body between the girls and him, glaring at the three. "No."

Minako blinked at the single word, and got the attention of the other two. "Um, Hotaru, why not? He's been playing with us ever since we've met him!"

"Hey, I ain't played with no one!" Hotaru smirked, before he blurted out, "Besides, it's not my fault you three are so desperate."

"Desperate!?" they all screamed at the same time.

"Sure, I mean, why else would I flirt like that with you and still feel nothin' but friendship for ya?" Even Usagi shook her head in remorse as Hotaru stepped aside to allow the three to pummel him relentlessly.

"AHH! Not the balls! AGH! Bitches! No, no, not THAT! AAARRGGH!! I hate you all! Damn it, Setsuna, help me here! Foul demon temptresses and their scantily clad bodies! No! I pulled a KunOOO! AGH! Not the Mars Fire! Ow ow ow! Damn bitches! I curse you! CURSE YOU!! Agggh!"

"Just die!"

"Bastard!

"Creep!"

"Hey, I taught you a lesson! OW! No nipple twists! Owowowowow!" BZZZZT! "Damn it Jupiter! You could kill lesser men!"

"That's what I'm trying to DO! Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Fuck! If you wanna turn me on, do somethin' else!"

"OH! DIE!!!!!" Zing! Zing!

"Damn it, not again! Put away the laser beams, bitch!"

"Hiryu Shoten HA! Revised Mini Cyclones!"

As soon as the three little tornadoes got a hold of the three psychotically mad females, Jisuse ran for cover, behind Setsuna. Lucky for his apartment everything was reinforced. "Fuck! Keep 'em from me, Setsu-chan!"

"As a woman, I have to let them, husband, dear." Setsuna then stepped to the side, letting the mayhem to continue.

Growling, Jisuse stared at the women surrounding him. "Strike me down and I shall become more powerful than you can ever imagine," he said in a deep, sagely voice, staring at the balls of energy in their hands.

All three women fired at him, glaring hatefully. "DIE!!!"

"Bad Star Wars impressions. Oy vey," Setsuna said, chuckling.

Luckily he also had the walls reinforced in case a battle ever took place here, so no one was actually in danger of dying tonight. Except him, of course.

All three attacks struck him dead in the chest, knocking him against the wall. A primal scream came from him then as his power backlashed at everyone in the room, throwing the poor girls and even Ranma into the wall. "No, no, no, no, no, No, No, NO NONONONONONO!!!! OOAAAAAHHH!!!!!" A writhing white and black aura surrounded the boy, cocooning him in power. His screams echoed for miles, as an earthquake began to rumble the building around him. "AHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!"

Hotaru and Setsuna both rushed forward as soon as they got to their feet, wincing in pain. Setsuna was in full Sailor Saturn uniform, the more morose and dark uniform than the Super Sailor Saturn one. Setsuna had her Time Staff out, and was using her magic to try and negate the effects of Jisuse's power. Only thing she could do was block the energy from hurting the others. Even Ranma had never seen anything like this before.

In the cocoon of energy, Jisuse's body and mind were going under some vast changes. His muscles were becoming denser, and stronger, and his bones were lengthening. But that wasn't why he was screaming. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT! I AM NOT ASHURA! ARRRGH!" Memories were flooding his head, threatening to overwhelm him. "YOU ARE MY CREATION AND YOU'LL DO AS I SAY! RAGH!" Gnashing his teeth, he forced the memories back, cursing and beating his head into the adamantium flooring. "I AM JESSE!!!"

The aura exploded outward, but the white magic healed the wounds to his body.. Jisuse was knocked out, though, lying on the floor, blood around him.

Setsuna rushed over to the body on the floor, and took his pulse, ignoring the blood. Hotaru was at her side, searching for wounds. She blushed as she felt his muscles, but nothing was wrong with them. Checking his head, Setsuna noticed his hair was slick with blood. But, checking his head, she found no contusions or battered areas.

"Hotaru-chan, he's fine, just… unconscious…"

Hotaru was sniffing. "He better be fine. I'll hurt him if he leaves me again."

"Shh… that's the past. He's here now." Setsuna hugged her co-wife, and kissed her forehead.

In the vast spaces of his mind, Jesse shuddered at the sheer blackness. He blinked, seeing the light flash once, then die.

"Welcome to our Soul, Creator."

"Why is it so dark?"

"Because your eyes are closed."

"And who are you?" He asked, whispering softly.

"Your 'Creation'. Ashura Saotome-Ayanami, to be more precise."

"Oh. You. So, you pissed off I gave you such a hard life?"

"No, actually. We are this strong because of it. Because I was able to meet Hotaru and Setsuna. And Nikkie, even Makoto. You gave me a hard, but good life. And now, you're in the story. You have my memories."

"I am not YOU. I am I. I am the vessel which contains my Soul."

"Yeah, Mom did say that, didn't she?"

"I was wondering if you'd get that."

"Well, you did make me from wishful thinking, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. But an AT Field?"

"Yes. It IS the Light of the Soul, after all. Just be glad there's no MAGI to contend with on this world."

"Not very talkative without me to put words in your mouth, now are you?"

"I'm just like you. Not very talkative at all. Now wake up. Our wives are crying."

"I know. Heh.. Hotaru, hurt me?"

The prey was within his unnatural sight. He grinned slightly, then gasped at the sheer amount of Holy magic being produced by the target. It was far above any of the Angels he had fought before. But to his ancient mind, it just meant a more interesting fight. Finally, a truly worthy opponent for the No Life King. But he should wait. His opponent was asleep at the moment, surrounded by what seemed like… Adamantium?! Must be a rich Angel.

Taking off the sheet that was around him, he listened to the talking in his living room. He heard sniffling, and sighed. His eyes seemed to see things better than even he had expected, taking in the aura of things around him, of the lifeforce flowing throughout the room. "Damn it Ashura. I'll get you for this." Getting up, Jisuse scowled, and snorted slightly, his body moving sinuously through the apartment.

He snapped the door off the hinge on accident. He frowned slightly, and tossed it aside. The door to his bedroom was a solid oak door, meant to keep people out, and he just broke it off of its heavy-duty hinges. "Hey, bitches." Jisuse glared at the girls who had attacked him so savagely, before walking over to Hotaru and Setsuna, who were wiping the tears from their eyes.

"I'm alright. A bit… Annoyed, but alright," He hugged them both, as they hugged back, and he kissed Hotaru softly, before moving his head to Setsuna and giving her a kiss of her own, using his memories to kiss her the way he had in Ashura's life. He inhaled, smelling the arousal pouring off of her from his kiss, his senses so heightened that he was almost going into sensory overload.

Breaking the kiss, he grinned slightly, his green eyes flashing a bit. "Heh. So it was good for you?" he whispered, before kissing Hotaru in the way he knew from memories would send her into near-orgasmic mode. But he kept his hands away from where they shouldn't be just yet, his breathing becoming ragged as he held his new wives.

Breaking the kiss, the newly made Jisuse smirked. "So, should we get rid of the old bag?" He grinned slightly, stroking Hotaru's cheek.

Hotaru blushed, remembering the old game. She returned with, "Maybe, but you're pretty old yourself."

Jisuse chuckled, then kissed her again. "Not old enough not to be extremely interested in my wives," he said as he smiled at Setsuna and then looked back at Hotaru. "But you come first for now," he whispered to her, softly, his breathing becoming a little ragged.

Hotaru blushed yet again, as Jisuse inhaled slowly.

Setsuna and the others were blushing too as they smelled the hormones coming off of the couple, though the Time Guardian was able to look far more dignified than the others. As the eldest, and the "Old Bag" as it were, she began shooing the others out of the room. She remembered this game as well, and the thoughts of what Jisuse might do to her later made her blush even more.

"Come on, quit whining, nothing to see here…"

Ranma tried to peek his head in as a shirt landed on top of Setsuna's head. "Um…"

"Nope, nothing to see." She glared at him for a second, before pushing him out the door once again.

When all the children were outside, Setsuna turned around and threw Hotaru's shirt back at the two. "I'll show you who's an 'Old Bag' later, kiddies. Till then, have fun. I love you both." She then rushed out of there as the moans began.

As soon as they were gone, Hotaru looked up at Jisuse, a little fear in her eyes. She knew it was right, but her past experiences had made her a little afraid of all intimate contact. She watched as Jisuse backed off a bit, before kissing her nose gently.

"I know," he whispered softly. "I can feel you. In my head, I can feel you."

"You can?" Hotaru whispered back, shuddering slightly in fear and wonder.

"Yes."

"Then you know, I'm scared?"

He nodded, hugging her to him. "I'm going to do something that will be very intense, but it won't hurt."

Naked chest to naked chest, Jisuse pulled her a little away from him, and immediately pressed three fingers right above her right breast. His other hand came around and pressed into the small of her back, lightly, without much strength behind it. Then, he came up and blew in her ear, and the strangest, most intense sensation rushed over her. Nothing had ever come close to it, at least not in this lifetime.

Her entire body was shaking as she fell forward and kissed him hard, or as hard as she could, and shook in his arms as the orgasm rushed through her blood. An instant dumping of endorphins into her brain made her higher than a kite, and she did feel safe with him. She smiled dazedly as she broke the kiss, running her small pink tongue along her lips before sitting back.

"Woo!" she exclaimed, before looking at him with new eyes.

He chuckled, and stroked her cheek softly. "Feeling better Chayla?"

The dominant personality came forth, finally free. She hugged her man to her, and smiled softly. "I missed my husband." She looked down her tummy, and frowned. "You fixed… everything?" The two personalities were becoming one whole person, with the quiet Hotaru in control of most of it. But she would never be the same, not anymore. She kissed him again, reveling in the feeling of his lips upon hers, and silently cheered as he kissed her back.

"Everything. I doubt you'll even have physical scars," he said, frowning. "They will pay…" he hissed silently, keeping his eyes off of her. His ki surrounded them, which was the warm feeling she was getting. But it was starting to hurt. Something was starting to hurt greatly, in the back of her head. A part she, or rather Chayla, had felt a long, long time ago.

"Jesse, stop…" she whispered softly, grabbing his head in her hands. "It's not your responsibility. It's mine."

He shuddered a bit at the way her soft hands touched his face, his own calloused fingers touching her shoulders. "But…"

"No buts," she whispered back, before kissing him softly. "I'm happy you care that much about me. But it's my fault. I let them do it to me, and it should be me who takes care of them."

Jisuse grumbled under his breath, then kissed his lovely wife again. He smirked slightly. "I get to desecrate the corpses, right?"

"If there's anything left."

"Right." Taking a hold of his new love, Jisuse stroked her hair, humming lightly a song from their past.

The front door opened to yelling and screaming. Jisuse scowled, then barked loud enough to get their attention.

Ranma had been standing against the wall, wincing in fear of being hit, though getting hit by these women wouldn't hurt nearly as much as Akane in full hurricane mode. Usagi wasn't in on the so called discussion that Rei, Minako, and Makoto were having with Ranma, which was basically all three yelling at the nearest male target. Ami as well was a little miffed at Jisuse, but she could understand. She knew all about the bond that could be created in the Silver Millennium. Unfortunately, that wasn't how Hotaru, Setsuna, and Jisuse created their bond, but it was close enough. Setsuna just had her head in her hands, embarrassed by the girls. When Jisuse barked out "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" they all quieted and turned their heads towards him.

He was still bare-chested, and had a pair of pants on. But that was where the similarities to when they had walked in ended. The girls hadn't had a good look at Jisuse after the aura kicked in. He looked to be about 23 years of age, with no facial hair, of course. One good thing about being descended from Amaterasu. His hair as still black, and his eyes green, but he was much stronger looking, and much bigger than before, at 6'1", with a shoulder width of 24 inches. He looked positively dangerous, sleek and fit.

"Okay, get the fuck back in the apartment. My neighbors are going to kill me," He muttered, scowling deeply. His face was much thinner than Ranma's, giving him a more dangerous looking visage. Even Usagi was a little frightened. But she did see a bit of warmth in his eyes.

Now that the target of their wrath was back, the girls stared him down until his aura kicked up."If you think I'm letting you hurt me or Hotaru, you're insane, girls."

Rei came forward, and tried to slap him once, but her hand impacted a reddish field forming around his face. "Damn! That hurt!"

"AT Field. I'm sure you've heard of it, since Shin Seiki Evangelion came out recently," He said, smirking. "Only I have total control over mine. Now move it before you piss off my neighbors anymor-...Shit! Get in! Now!" Jisuse moved his eyes to the shadows, and scowled. "MOVE!" he shouted, growling out loud.

"What the hell is wrong Jes?" Ranma said. "If it's an enemy-"

"It's something far worse than an enemy, Ranma. It's a damn vampire, now get the fuck inside. The adamantium will protect you. Hotaru, Setsuna, transform, I may need you for this if it gets a little out of hand."

"You're going to let a little girl and HER help you, but not me?" Ranma shouted out from the door.

"You're not ready! Just do as I say!" Jisuse scowled, his eyes flashing as his aura came to the fore. "COME OUT, BLOODSUCKER!"

Out of the shifting shadows, eyes began to appear. Jisuse hid his shiver as he thought of only one vampire who could do that. "Alucard..."

"Ah, so my name is known in Heaven." The disembodied voice said as the eyes focused on Jisuse. "Why hide behind the demon hunters, Angel? Fight me. It will be glorious!"

"Because innocents would get hurt."

"Why didn't you sense me before, hmm?"

"I was... distracted," he blushed slightly, then smirked. "So, you know."

"I can infer. The humans are rather attractive, if nothing more than cattle."

"So, is your mistress Integral Hellsing nothing but cattle?"

Alucard came out of the shadows, blinking in surprise. "You know about Integral?"

"I know enough. I know you don't think of her as 'cattle' as you put it, so don't disrespect my wives the same way." Jisuse scowled, his green eyes flashing angrily at the ancient vampire.

Alucard smirked slightly.

"What are you looking for?" Jisuse asked, his eyes flashing slightly.

"Yes. You would not even be here without a reason, Nightwalker," Setsuna put in, already transformed.

"My master asked me to find a source of darkness here in Japan. Who should I find but the last Angel to grace these far shores?"

So, he came here for the Negaverse, it seems. Most of Ranma's enemies have been neutral. Though, Herb-chan was hot. Whipping his pigtail back, he got into a stance, scowling. "So, Alucard. You're looking for a fight? I hope you know what you're getting into. Me and my brother haven't been called the best for nothing, you know."

"Really? Interesting. A fight with an Angel, and an old one, at that. Ashura! I know it's you! My old friend!"

Jisuse grumbled under his breath. "You've gotta be kidding me. Ashura's been dead for ten-thousand years, you old crone! I have his memories, but they're disjointed at the moment."

"Ah, of course. Rebirth is such a painful experience."

"You have no idea." Hotaru said quietly, the Silence Glaive in her hand.

Jisuse would have put an arm around her, but staring down a denizen of the dark, and one of the powerful ones at that, tended to keep him on the offensive. "I have other things to attend to, like the murder of two rapists." His scowl deepened as he thought of the two lesbians and what he would be doing to their corpses later.

Alucard blinked again. Angels, while they were the messengers of God, would not consider killing humans to be murder. "Heh. Hehe. Hehehe! You are full of surprises, Angel! You're partly human, aren't you?"

"I was born a human being, if that's what you mean." Looking over at Sailor Saturn, Jisuse nodded. Unlike the two women beside him, he would not have to change to access at least most of his newly gained power. "Okay, Alucard, Dracula, whatever you want to call yourself, if we must fight, I will fight."

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"Shit!" Jisuse raised his AT field in a wide sweep, even over Alucard. The ball of earth-based mana exploded, causing the boy immense, but bearable pain. "SHEIST! Sorry, Alucard, but I have to take care of the rapists now. Rain check?"

"Sure, Ash, sure. They dared to interrupt a glorious battle. Make the lesbians pay."

Jisuse chuckled. At least the oldest vampire he had ever known was willing to wait for his fight. "Hotaru!"

Saturn smiled slightly, her hands tightening on the Silence Glaive. "Yes?"

"Neptune is yours. I'll take care of Uranus since I have more actual fighting experience in this life."And with that, the battle was joined.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Another ball of mana came flying at Hotaru as she leaped down from the balcony. "I'll kill you, you little whore! You dared to run away!? BITCH!"

Saturn in turn brandished her Silence Glaive, growling slightly. "You dare call me that!? After what you and Uranus have done to me?!"

A ki blast was sent Neptune's way, smashing into her face. It made her fly backwards, smacking into the side of another building.

Ranma grinned from the balcony, shouting. "Get 'er, Hotaru!"

She launched forward, using her enhanced Senshi speed, the Glaive causing a scarred trail behind her as she came towards Sailor Neptune.

"You're mine!"

"SHORYUKEN!" A flaming uppercut caught Uranus in the face. If she had known this man wasn't ordinary, she would have put up more of a fight. Flipping to the left, she barely caught the next words out of the man's mouth.

"HADOKEN!" A ki blast met her in the face again, sending her flying into the same building that Neptune had flown into. Only difference was that she went through the building's walls, landing inside.

The figure moved faster than she could believe possible. "Hello Ilzbeth," his voice said, as he lifted her off the ground. Two shots had weakened her considerably. Her Senshi magic was healing her fast, though. "I am the Angel of Mercy. Your crimes have brought the wrath of my God upon you." He threw her back onto the ground. "Get up. Get up now, before I rape you as you raped my wife."

Haruka spit at the ground, the taste of blood in her mouth. "Your WIFE?! Bwahaha!" She got to her feet, too proud to stay on the floor. "SPACE SWORD BUSTER!" Catching the man seemingly by surprise, she unsheathed her weapon and quickly shot her attack at him. At least she thought she had surprised him, until she stopped her attack. He still stood, brushing off his black shirt.

Snorting, Jisuse smirked. "That's your best shot, you lesbian, muff-diving bitch?" Pulling his arm back into place, Jisuse snorted again. "If I had known you were this weak, I'd have left you for Setsuna. But she doesn't equate into this. You do. I do. Hotaru does. C'mon now. I know you've got more fight than that!"

She backed up, then flung herself forward, her sword at her side. Jisuse dodged the first strike, aimed for his heart. She came in for a decapitating blow, and yet missed again.

"Fight harder, damn it! You're too slow!" Jisuse shouted, emphasizing his statement with a punch to her stomach. "I saw an opening that just screamed 'attack'."

Haruka coughed, spitting her saliva and stomach acid onto the ground. She felt like puking right there, even with her Senshi powers aiding in her fight with this monster. His strength was amazing to her, because she never expected a creature of his size to pack such a punch. She got into a more wary stance, now prepared for his strength. She launched herself at him again, stabbing forward with the Space Sword. Jisuse dodged yet again, then punched her in the face, breaking her nose.

Screaming, she fell to the ground, and wrenched her nose back in place, wiping the blood away. She got back to her feet, wincing every few seconds as the blood dripped down her face.

"My turn." he said, energy collecting in his palm. She winced again, then took a step back. "World Shaking!" he exclaimed, then threw his arm down at the ground, firing off a ball of planetary mana. It ripped up the ground, then came loose, rocketing towards her. Even she knew to get the fuck out of the way of a World Shaking attack. It broke through the walls, and blasted off into space, leaving a vacuum of air behind it. The air rushed in behind the blast, causing skirts to flip up for miles around. Eventually the blast dissipated in the upper atmosphere.

"N-no way!" Haruka exclaimed, her blue eyes gazing at her now sworn enemy. "Who are you!?"

"I've been asked that a lot tonight, Princess of Uranus," Jisuse said, his flashing crimson and green eyes glaring at her. "You'll know, once you're dead," he said coldly, holding his hand out to the side. A flare of white energy made its way down his arm, elongating out to six feet. Once it did that, it narrowed itself out, all the way down to a razor thin blade of energy for a second. Then, it stopped glowing, the hilt of the energy-made sword wrapped in a strange looking manner. There were no decorations on it, no Kanji or other markings. Just a utilitarian type katana, except that it was pure white and sharper than any razor. Sharp enough to cut Adamantium into little bits. "Sword to sword. Want to try now..?"

She had never seen anything like what Jisuse had done. Hotaru summoned her Silence Glaive, not in energy, but just appearing when it was summoned. He had seemed to use his own energy to create that white katana. "I'll kill you!" She screamed, rushing forward with a downward slash at him.

He parried the strike with his own sword, then bashed her in the back of the head with the hilt. "I want you to suffer as Hotaru did, Haruka. Every scream she made, I'll cause in you."

Uranus winced, before getting her bearings back. She could barely stand after a hit like that. He knew just where to hit, too, by the looks of it, to cause such damage to her. Her Senshi powers seemed to have stopped working their healing magic. It wasn't that they had stopped, but that Jisuse had inflicted so much damage that it was taking a longer time to heal her. She took a good look at her attacker, her obstacle to the little whore, and blinked. "I-I know you! Jisuse Saotome! I know you! No! Why would you attack a Sailor Senshi!? How do you know my real name?!"

He grinned slightly, before moving forward and kicking her in the stomach with his bare feet. "Easy enough, when you know what to look for, bitch. And as to why I'm going to kill you, I saw the damage you and your lover," he spat the word out, glaring at her with a healthy hatred for her. "Did to Hotaru. I have a good enough reason to kill you outright." He smirked, watching her magical abilities in healing. "I do hope your body heals quickly. It wouldn't be proper not to max out your pain receptors before you die." He scowled slightly, as if sensing something. "Shit. I'll have to end this quickly, then."

She stared in disbelief as the boy turned man began to glow, his aura kicking up massive amounts of dust. It was almost pleasant to look at, the white glow surrounding him. He rushed forward, and punched her in the face again, with much more force than before. The only thing that prevented her face from caving in was her Senshi powers. She went flying, smashing into the apartment building's wall. He had the entire building coated in adamantium, so when she hit the building, she passed out.

Waking up a few seconds later, she groaned, then looked up to see Jisuse standing over her, glaring down at her. "It begins."

Her Senshi uniform disappeared, its limits having been reached. Now, she was just a regular girl, trained in a bit of martial arts, but no match for a Master of Anything Goes. She swung at him wildly, trying to ward him off, but it was impossible from her position on the ground.

He smirked cruelly, his aura still up. That same aura began to smother Haruka, burning her skin slowly. It was the equivalent of being put in a microwave with the power on level three at first, then the heat began to crank up bit by bit.. Her clothes smoldered then caught fire, burning her skin to toast. His expression went grim as she slowly burned, her screams echoing in the night. But this wasn't supposed to be a good experience at all, and he blanketed the area in cold silence, borrowing some of Hotaru's power. He stood there, his arms folded across his chest, and watched her writhe from the heat of his aura. Finally, her clothes were gone.

While she had an impressive body, her boiling skin wasn't something he wanted to remember. He scowled, and forced his aura to do its dreaded work, slowly killing her. Her screams could not be heard, but he knew they were there. He came close, staring at her face as his aura forced itself into her body, boiling her from the inside out.

Then, she looked up at him as her pussy began to open up, as if something were being forced into her cunt. It began to stretch her wider and wider, burning her insides. Her eyes started to glaze over from the pain, as he forced his aura to stretch her wider that even his arms would be able to. She began to bleed.

He came close, forcing her legs apart, and stared, forcing his aura to stretch the back door as well, her screams coming louder and louder in their enclosed timewarp. He reached down with one hand, and grasped her clitoris, using his nails to rip it off with a wrenching twist. The look on her face was almost comical, if he hadn't known what had caused it. He had been looking in her mind, and had seen that she had been the one to rape Hotaru last, had been the one to make her bleed and almost die. Her anal glands finally tore as well, more blood pouring out of her. The stench of cooked flesh, fecal matter, and blood was making him sick. He hated doing this to anyone, but honor was a bitch. This had to be done. At least he himself was not enjoying the experience, either.

He finally spoke. "An eye for an eye. You meant to kill her and anyone with her with that first blast. So now you must die horrifically. I know this doesn't justify killing you, but honor is not always justifiable. You have ruined my wife's honor. So I must ruin yours. You threatened my wife's life. So I must take yours. Tell the demons Ashura says hi. I'll see you in HELL!" He screamed, the sword reappearing in his hand. He brought it down on her neck, which she held out for that killing blow.

As her head separated from her neck, Haruka felt more pain than ever, a spike of energy ripping her insides apart. Her mind became gibbering mush, and no coherent thoughts came from her. He then trashed her soul as well as her body, crippling her afterlife as well as her body.

He turned around, flicking the blood off of his sword and grimaced. He could smell her feces, burning, her flesh, burning, and her blood, also burning. "Goodbye, Haruka Tenou, Ilzbeth Rive, Princess of Uranus." He threw a ki blast over his shoulder, incinerating her body, bones and all. No one would know. Even his neighbors would take it as the Senshi fighting another monster, since they were too scared to show up and watch a Senshi fight.

"Hotaru!"

Hotaru was fighting a losing battle. She scowled slightly, swinging the Glaive at her opponent. She wasn't completely trained in this life, so her moves were a little off, but the Glaive more than made up for it. The early assist of Ranma hadn't helped much, since she was still a bit weak from what Haruka had done to her. She shuddered as she remembered it, and dodged another blast of Neptune's power. "Bitch!"

"Shut up, you little whore, and die!" Neptune fired yet another blast, actually hitting Hotaru, who was too tired to move out of the way.

She heard a cry as she fell to the ground, her head hurting like no tomorrow. Slowly, she got to her feet, then looked over to Michiru.

Her Knight was holding the woman by the neck, his hand in a vice grip around her throat. "Should I do to you what I did to your lover, Narye?"

The woman in question stared with wide eyes, trying to scream, to call anybody, but nothing could escape her lips thanks to Jisuse's vice grip around her larynx. Jisuse released his grip enough for her to talk. "What... have ... you... done to... Haru.. ka?" she hissed out.

Jisuse brought his hand close to her face, holding something in front of her eyes. "This is all that's left of your friend Michiru," he said, his flashing crimson and green eyes staring into her aqua blue orbs. "Her clitoris. I ripped it off before I incinerated her body and crippled her soul. Even if she's reborn she will NEVER bother my wife or me again." He flash fried the little nub of nerve tissue before Michiru's eyes, glaring hard at her. His entire body felt like ice, as if death itself came from him. He was using the Soul of Ice to keep from going into convulsions and puking his guts out at what he had done.

Michiru's eyes became hard, and she glared at him in supreme hatred. She couldn't feel Haruka anymore. "NOOOO-urk!"

"Shut. Up." Jisuse muttered, growling. "You have also ruined my wife's honor and desecrated the love she probably had for you before you and your lover started abusing and raping her. I should just kill you as I did your lover. But Hotaru needs to know what it's like to murder someone." He swallowed, and scowled.

Hotaru, scared and frightened at the countenance Jisuse wore at the moment, edged closer to him. "Jisuse-sama..."

"You were the one that said you wanted to kill them. I 'took care' of Haruka. Do it quickly, love. Don't make it slow." Jisuse held the woman out at his side. "Tell me when to throw."

"Throw?"

"Like a clay pigeon."

"O-okay." The part of her that was Saturn took over, and sheltered the poor little girl inside of her. 'You don't want to see this, soul under my protection.' "Pull!"

Giving Michiru's neck a hard squeeze, he shattered her spinal column into shards, and then flung her dying body into the air. It sailed high and far, but Saturn knew exactly where to fire. "SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE – MINOR NOTE!" She swung the Silence Glaive in an arc and fired off a long beam of energy at the dead body. "May you rot in hell, you bitch." she whispered, before looking away.

Michiru's soul was just leaving her body as the beam arc of energy struck her. Silence came, disintegrating her completely. It was over in less than two seconds for her. An eternity of time for pain and suffering. But no one knew that.

Jisuse looked over at Saturn, then he shuddered once, finally letting down the Soul of Ice. He grunted slightly, then puked on the ground, releasing most of the food he had ingested just minutes ago. His stomach heaved again, and the rest came out in loud splatterings.

Saturn turned around, and rushed over to his side, holding him up. He heaved again and again, dry heaving for the most part. He collapsed away from the pile of vomit on the ground, and shuddered, tears streaking down his face. He couldn't help it. He kept remembering the smell of Haruka's body roasting slowly under his aura. He tried to choke back the horrible memories of it, but he shuddered and they came again, forcing more dry heaving. Hotaru noticed that Setsuna had also rushed down from the balcony, holding onto his other side.

"G-God! Urk! Blagh!" he kept heaving, until finally he was too weak to dry heave anymore. "H-hotaru... Setsuna..." He whispered softly. "I-It's o-over." The tears kept coming, though, as he cried softly. He had hoped to never have to take a life, but this was someone who deserved to die. Who wouldn't change, no matter what was done. He struggled to his feet, gently pushing them both away. The entire group came down, Rei, Minako, Ami, Makoto, Ranma, and most importantly, Usagi. She was also crying, and came up to Jisuse, intending to beat the living daylights out of him. But, she just couldn't when she saw the look on his face. "Jisuse..."

"N-No Usagi. A warrior's path is that it's right to kill, but to never take joy in it. Never enjoy the moment you bring death to your enemies, and know when it is right to kill instead of just defeat. Ranma is a warrior. Now I am as well." He whispered that last part out, then hung his head. He shuddered. "It wasn't their deaths that affected me like this, but the manner in which I executed Haruka. I think I'll have nightmares for a few weeks after this escapade."

He smiled wryly at Hotaru, but didn't kiss her, not wanting her to taste the bile in the back of his throat. She took that choice away when she kissed him anyway. "Thank you, Jisuse."

"Your honor has been salvaged, love," he said, straightening up and looking over at Setsuna who now stood about 4 inches below his height. "Heh. I'm done for the night. You tell Alucard that I'll see him in a month if not sooner. I'll welcome his challenge."

The sun's light finally shone it's hazy red hue on the world, welcoming another day. Jisuse groaned, then looked at Ranma. "Tell Nabiki she's free. I was already a married man before I was born."

"Alright, bro. Get some rest." With that, he hopped off into the sunrise, towards Nerima.

The girls looked at Jisuse, wondering what he was thinking. "One of my now ex-fiancées. Seems I'm not destined to be a single man, am I, loves?" Hotaru and Setsuna shook their heads, a small smile on Setsuna's lips. She was just glad he was trying to get some humor out of their situation

Taking his eyes off of the women holding him up, he sighed softly, then looked at Ami. "You know, out of the four of you, the only one who didn't deserve to be burned was you, Ami." He smirked slightly. "Stick with Urawa. He'll show up eventually, if he's smart." He grinned weakly as Ami had the good sense to blush.

Minako, Rei and Makoto all just stared, unbelieving that two of their number were dead. But what they had gotten in their place was something far more dangerous, yet beneficial. They didn't want to know how the two bitches died, only that it was slowly and painfully. Hotaru was their friend, the two Outers were not. With that settled, the three went over to the small group, frowning. They took in the pale man, and all had the same thought. 'Grade A prime Beefcake.'

"Gimme a cig, Setsu-chan."

"You've had enough."

Hotaru smirked and shook her head. "I don't like that smell that much."

"I'm not quitting, no matter what you do."

"Oh, we'll think of something."

Jisuse grimaced, then looked at the girls, frowning. "Something that's been bugging me. Where's the spore?"

"Only I get to call her that!" Usagi shouted, turning from watching Ranma run off.

"So? Like I care. Where is she?"

"Um..." Usagi blushed severely, while Hotaru and Jisuse both listened in. "She's still asleep."

"Baka. I told you to wake her... Oh well Hey, Hotaru, wanna go see the spore?"

"Quit calling ChibiUsa-chan that," Hotaru muttered in his ear, as he looked at her curiously.

"Why? Oh wait... She grew up some, hmm?"

"She's about 14 now..."

"You need a better hobby than fighting, dear. And being a pervert isn't one of them."

"Nyah!" He stuck his tongue out at Pluto, and chuckled. "I actually liked the way Black Lady looked, thank you. Just didn't like the way she came into that little problem." Smirking, Jisuse stood straight, finally shrugging off his women for a second. "Ah, now that I'm a little more steady, I'll see the rest of you later. Usagi, ladies." He grinned roguishly, and wrapped his arms around Hotaru and Setsuna, and took off, carrying them as if they weighed nothing, and their load was not bulky or difficult.

Usagi stared after the young man, smiling slightly. "Good luck, Jisuse."

Minako opened her mouth, but Makoto covered it. "Not. One. Word." She was getting sick of Minako mangling catch phrases.

Rei sighed. Guess she had to go to the backup. Yuuichirou wouldn't know what had hit him.

Ami sighed as well, thinking that she had to study this in more depth. Maybe the Mercury computer could give her some answers. They all started walking off, all except Makoto wondering what they were going to tell their parents this morning.

January 7, 2008: I figured I'd send it here. I only intended this story to be one chapter, super long and hard as hell to understand. There's tidbits about my RolePlaying days in here, and aspiring dreams for The Twins ½, where I hope it'll go. Respective ages for the Senshi and Ranma and Jisuse go as follows.

Ranma, Jisuse, and Inner Senshi-17

Hotaru-15

Setsuna- looks 25

Haruka and Michiru-19

ChibiUsa-14

And for you people who want to know just Everything about everything, I'll give you the rest of the known cast of Ranma ½

Kasumi-21

Akane-18 – two months older than Ranma, Jisuse, and the Senshi. Guessing, basically.

Nabiki-19

Soun-40

Genma-42

Nodoka-39

Ryoga-17

Kodachi-17

Tatewaki-19

Ukyo-17

Shampoo-18

Cologne-329

Happosai-335

Some are guestimated.


End file.
